La Caida de un Emperador, El Asenso de un Dios
by Dragonzord92
Summary: Cuando crees por fin ser feliz y sera para siempre, todo puede cambiar en un instante, destruyéndose como frágil cristal, perdido en un mar de tristeza, soledad y desesperación, sin razón por que vivir... Pero siempre hay un rayo de luz entre la densa e infinita oscuridad... Solo de ti depende ir a ella o quedarte hasta la muerte en el frió abrazo de la penumbra y oscuridad
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, antes que nada debo informar que este Fic me inspire un poco en el Fic "Nueva Vida" del autor Uzu No Kami por lo que no se extrañen si al principio se encuentran con algunas similitudes , pero les prometo que en lo personal lo hare con base en mis ideas y para mis Lectores del otro Fic que estoy haciendo como siempre les pido una enorme disculpa debido a mi tardanza ya estoy terminando los últimos arreglos para publicar el nuevo Cap. por lo que no se molesten, como mencione en el otro Fic prometo no dejarlo por nada del mundo pero si necesito un poco de su paciencia por si me tardo en publicar dichos Capítulos.

Antes de comenzar con este Cap. debo de informar que en este Fic cuento con la colaboración de Aten92 con algunos detalles en la elaboración de este Fic.

\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo…

\- (Y aquí vamos otra vez) pensamientos…

*Hola, ¿me escuchas? * Llamada telefónica, holograma, etc…

"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de documentos y palabras a resaltar…

- **Se fuerte por los tuyos y tus sueños** \- Ddraig o algún dragón hablando para todos…

[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig o algún dragón hablando con su anfitrión mentalmente…

["Hola todos…"] anuncio importante de algo…

 **Prólogo**

Tras la Batalla entre todas las Facciones y el Dios de la Destrucción Shiva en contra de la Bestia Trihexa y haber derrotado a Trihexa todo fue paz y tranquilidad. Ya ha pasado poco más de un año desde que Issei Hyodo se había vuelto un demonio y había descubierto que era el actual [Sekiryuutei], y paso a ser conocido como ʺLa Bestia Pervertidaʺ, del cual todas las chicas de la Academia Kuoh le huían y luego de morir apuñalado por su primera novia que resultó ser una Ángel Caído, a ser "El Dragón Emperador Rojo" y estar siempre rodeado de varias hermosas chicas era un gran cambio si le preguntaban, sin embargo no siempre las cosas iban bien ya que desde que comenzó el nuevo año escolar hace casi seis meses, las cosas para nuestro héroe no habían hecho más que empeorar.

 **Kuoh - Residencia Hyodo**

 **-** Ya llegué...

Saluda Issei en voz alta al entrar en la casa sin poder entender porque había avisado después de todo nadie le contestaba dando un bufido antes de entrar a su casa viéndola sola, como había sido desde hace ya varios meses donde al principio no le había afectado pero conforme pasaba cada vez más el tiempo, el sentimiento de abandono, desplazamiento y soledad empezaba a golpearlo con mayor fuerza, aunque él también se encontraba agradecido por el tiempo y la compañía que le dedicaban tanto por Rossweisse que en estos momentos se encontraba en Asgard bajo un pedido de su Abuela, como por Ophis la cual en algunas ocasiones era acompañada por cierta Nekomata pelinegra y cierta Maga Rubia, todas le habían dedicado atención durante este tiempo, pero últimamente no lo habían visitado debido a algunos asuntos que le habían surgido y debían atender.

- **Vamos compañero** , **no te desanimes** , dice el dragón.

 **-** Ya lo sé- respondió Issei.

Al ver que nadie le contestaba después de todo sus padres se encontraban en un viaje vacacional por todo el mundo, decidió ir hacia la Sala de Entrenamiento que se encontraba en el primer piso del sótano para poder entrenar un rato y poder olvidarse de todo por un buen rato para luego descansar en esa misma sala que desde hace algún tiempo se había vuelto su nueva habitación cuando se encontraba viviendo solo.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Tras la derrota de la Bestia Trihexa, la cual y apenas las tres facciones habían podido vencer, las cosas entre las Féminas de grupo Gremory, Irina y Ravel junto con Issei siguieron normales, hasta que poco a poco todas notaban (según ellas) como cada vez más Issei se distanciaba de todas ellas, mientras que la mayor parte de su tiempo solamente la pasaba junto con Rossweisse lo que provocaba que todas ellas comenzarán a desarrollar celos hacia Valkiria por tener toda la atención de Issei, estarse enfocando solamente en ella, haciéndolas pensar que Issei las había dejado de lado y ya no les interesaban.

Pero la realidad era muy diferente, el comportamiento del castaño tenía una razón muy distante a lo que pensaban las Gremory (exceptuando a la Valkiria). después de la dura lucha contra la bestia del Apocalipsis, que fue el detonante para que el chico cambiara su perspectiva del mundo al ver que este no es exactamente un jardín de flores como pensaba antes de sumergirse en el mundo sobrenatural, Issei decidió comenzar a concentrarse en sus estudios académicos para así poder sobresalir y lograr aumentar sus conocimientos con el apoyo y asesoría de Rossweisse, además de algunas lecciones para poder controlar mejor su pésima capacidad mágica con el fin de expandir su repertorio mágico, mientras que con Ddraig, este le ayuda y aconseja para tener un mejor control sobre su poder, como también tener un mejor control sobre el poder obsequiado de Ophis y Great Red, además de practicar con Kiba el manejo de espada para empuñar a Ascalon correctamente y no solo usar su aura sagrada, desarrollar algunas habilidades extras al usar dos espadas a lo cual Kiba le facilita una creada con su Sacred Gear, mientras el rubio entrenaba con alguna de las Cinco Espadas Demoníacas que tenía bajos su poder tras la muerte de Siegfried y estas lo eligieran como su nuevo portador. Y así expandir aún más su repertorio teniendo más de un As bajo la manga a la hora de combatir; otro extra es que el castaño al ver su prácticamente inexistente conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural, pidió la ayuda de cierto ex-gobernador de Grigori "Azazel", aunque el tipo sea muy vago era un hecho que tenía un vasto conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural, además que el caído se las apañaba en hacer las clases sencillas y fáciles de entender para el chico…

 **Kuoh - Residencia Hyodo**

Issei junto con Rossweisse regresaban de uno de los diversos estudios y entrenamientos que habían tenido ese mismo día, viendo como Koneko y Ravel se encontraba comiendo diversos dulces mientras ven la televisión, mientras que Asia, Xenovia e Irina se encontraban platicando en uno de los Sillones de la Sala, Rias y Akeno revisando algunos documentos que tenían en una pequeña mesa frente a ellas mientras se encontraban sentadas en otros de los Sillones de la Sala.

 **-** Ya llegamos, saluda el castaño… _Con lo cual todas al verlo con una cara de gran felicidad fruncieron el ceño al ver como Issei se encontraba feliz junto a Rossweisse... -_ Rias, chicas ya volvimos.

 **-** ¿Y qué es lo que quieres Issei? ¿no ves que ahora estoy ocupada con Akeno? así que no me molestes- dice la pelirroja secamente.

La respuesta y voz usada por la heredera deprimió al castaño.

-Rias. Porque ese cambio hacia nosotros… _la pelirroja al escuchar dicha reclamación de Issei no le respondió y siguió con los asuntos que estaba realizando junto con Akeno... -_ En verdad ya no significamos nada para ti. _\- Con estas palabras tanto Akeno como Koneko dejaron de prestar atención a sus cosas para mirar a Rias la cual tras haber escuchar lo dicho por parte del castaño no dio respuesta alguna siguiendo sus asuntos con Akeno como si nada, pero sin que el trío la viera con excepción de Akeno y Koneko, a la pelirroja se le había comenzado a formar unas lágrimas ante dichas palabras... -_ Entiendo, no te molesto mas. RIAS…

En la voz del chico se denotaba gran tristeza y pesar, por lo que procedió a subir las escaleras e ir a su habitación, siendo seguido por la albina, la acción de esta última causó gran molestia en las féminas ya que todas fruncieron el ceño; Rossweisse pudo sentir cierta hostilidad hacia su persona, pero no le dio relevancia, más importante para ella es el estado de ánimo del chico ya que ella sabía perfectamente que las acciones de ese grupo de niñas malcriadas y mimadas le afectan en gran medida al castaño, aunque este se esforzará en no demostrarlo. Si, así es como Rossweisse ve las acciones de las chicas, un berrinche de niñas malcriadas y mimadas…

Rias tras haber escuchado su nombre, y que el castaño y la albina se retiraran de la sala, se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba con Akeno, dejando así todos los diversos papeles que se encontraba revisando en la mesa frente a ella y su reina… Sin darle la cara a sus siervas, se retira a su habitación, siendo seguida por el resto de las chicas, en el caso de Akeno que fue apoyar a su Rey y del Trío Angelical que decidieron ir a la habitación de una de ellas…

 **Residencia hyoudou - Habitación de Issei…**

El chico se encontraba acostado en la enorme cama de su cuarto...

\- (Creo que esto ha sido suficiente de mi parte, no sé cuánto más soportaré esto, estoy harto por cómo me tratan después de todo lo que hice por ellas.)

El castaño fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a Rossweisse entrar en su habitación, pudo apreciar en el hermoso rostro de la chica que se encontraba preocupada...

-Issei, no te dejes caer por cómo se encuentran las cosas en estos momentos, recuerda que hay aún muchas personas a las cuales les importas...

El chico le dio una tenue sonrisa…

 **-** Lo sé, gracias por ser esa voz de aliento en momentos como este, realmente te agradezco mucho la ayuda y apoyo que me brindas, también me disculpo por enredarte en esto y hacer que las chicas estén molestas contigo…

La aludida niega con la cabeza acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la orilla...

-No tienes nada que disculparte, si alguno de los dos debería agradecerle algo, tendría que ser yo, no es todo el mundo quien se enfrenta a una pelea a muerte para rescatarte sin pedir nada a cambio, que en vez de aproveche de tu momento de debilidad te ayude a superarlo, alguien que no te abandona en una pelea a muerte por más perdida que se vea... la poca ayuda que te brindo en estos momentos, no se compara con lo que tú has hecho por mi…

La albina no se sorprendió de aquellas palabras, ha llegado a ver más allá de la cara pervertida del castaño, cara que muy pocas personas han podido ver, por lo que le fue inevitable una sonrisa y ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas…

El castaño también le sonríe...

-No hay nada que agradecer, después de todo me he prometido a mí mismo que cuidaré de todos aquellos que me son importantes, aunque me cueste la vida. peleó por el bien de todos en ambos mundos, y en especial todas ustedes. Jure protegerlas, protegerte, y esa promesa no la pienso romper. Después de todo soy un Dragón, una especie que protege celosamente lo que realmente atesoran sin importarles perder la vida en ello...

A la Albina tras escuchar lo dicho por el castaño una hermosa sonrisa nace en su rostro al igual que aquel leve sonrojo aumentó, el cual pasó desapercibido por el castaño.

-Bueno. Rosse, si me disculpas creo que iré a entrenar un tiempo con ayuda de Tannin, así distraigo mi mente de lo sucedido hace rato con las chicas… No me esperes, se que me demorare en volver…

-Prométeme que no te sobre esforzaras, por favor…

El castaño sonríe ligeramente al notar la preocupación y tono suplicante en la voz de la albina…

-No te preocupes Rosse, no haré nada peligroso o que pueda perjudicarme…

-Por favor…

El castaño convoca un círculo mágico... logro de su mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, así como paciencia por parte de su maestra… el chico le sonríe a la albina mientras desaparece y esta le regresa el gesto…

 **Fin Flash Back**

Lo que el chico desconocía o ignoraba es que la Albina al salir de su habitación, tuvo un encuentro con el Rey y Reina del grupo, quienes le reclamaron su "atrevimiento" por alejar a Issei de ellas, encuentro que no concluyó en buenos términos ya que antes de que las cosas pasaran a mas halla de palabras, la Albina decidió retirarse, no sin antes decirles que "todas ustedes son un grupo de niñas malcriadas y mimadas que solo piensan en sí mismas y no toman en cuenta los sentimientos del castaño, y se hacen las victimas cuando no consiguen que él no les cumple su divino capricho…" obviamente dichas palabras no les agradaron para nada a la pelirroja y peli negra, pero antes que pudieran responder la Valkiria se había retirado a su habitación…

Así habían sido los últimos meses en donde Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina y Ravel habían estado discutiendo constantemente con Issei y como resultado de esto la brecha entre ellos se hacía cada vez mayor… por su parte el Castaño en cada discusión siempre terminaba yéndose del lugar he iba a entrenar un tiempo con Tannin para evitar decir algo en contra de Rias y las demás que pudiera romper su ya frágil relación, entrenamientos donde siempre al regresar de estos por lo regular llegaba casi inconsciente debido a su sobreesfuerzo. Tannin ya había hablado con Rossweisse acerca de cómo este se encontraba, preocupado por el castaño y lo que pudiera ocurrirle si se seguía exigiendo de tal manera, inquietando de sobremanera a la albina al escuchar esto, más aparte el ver como este regresaba de cada entrenamiento esto la entristecía. Además, provocaba que los celos y enojos de los demás miembros Femeninos del grupo Gremory aumentaran al ver cómo Rossweisse lo sanaba y cuidaba con suma delicadeza y dedicación. Las cosas habían seguido igual durante un tiempo más en la Residencia de Issei hasta que en una de estas discusiones las cosas tocaron fondo dando el fin de todo.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Issei regresaba de cumplir uno de sus contratos cuando tras entrar saludo a las chicas que se encontraban en su hogar y como ya se había hecho costumbre no recibía ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de alguna de ellas, por lo que dedujo que Rossweisse se encontraba realizando un contrato y aún no ha regresado, puesto que ella era la única que le hubiera devuelto el saludo, el castaño mientras se quitaba sus zapatos, no espero la siguiente acción de las chicas, estas se colocaron en fila horizontal enfrente de él impidiéndole cualquier avance.

-Issei, todas en este momento queremos una explicación del ¿por qué? últimamente estás casi todo el tiempo al lado de Rossweisse y a nosotras nos has hecho a un lado, _dice/pregunta la pelirroja_.

\- ¿De qué están hablando?… _\- dice/responde el castaño sorprendido ya que no esperaba aquella "extraña" pregunta por parte de ellas. Además, de desconcertarse al verlas a todas de pie frente a él, incluso alzó una ceja al ver sobre la cabeza de la rubia a Rassei. parpadeo un par de veces para salir de su conmoción -_ eso no es cierto, yo deseo estar con todas ustedes, pero mi situación actual no me lo permite; además, las veces que trato de hablarles o estar con ustedes me esquivan con alguna excusa o se van dejándome solo con la palabra en la boca.

 **-** Eso no es cierto, nunca te hemos dejado solo, ni mucho menos te esquivamos con excusas, eres tu quien lo hace, _dice/responde Irina_ … - Además, cual se supone es esa situación que te impide estar con nosotras, pero si con Rossweisse-san ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que te necesitamos y nos haces falta? _\- Diciéndolo con una voz frágil -_ ya no nos pones atención y cuando no estas con tus deberes de la Academia estas con ella.

 **-** Es muy complicado de explicar _\- dice el castaño mientras da un leve suspiro -_ Chicas cuando llegue el momento indicado les diré el porqué de mi actuar, pero por ahora les pido por favor me entiendan, todo lo que hago es para poderles ofrecer un mejor futuro...

 **-** ¿Pero que se supone que debemos entender? _\- dice/pregunta Xenovia Apuntándole a su cara con su dedo índice mientras lo mira realmente molesta -_ Es muy claro que ya dejamos de importarte, no nos quieres y por eso te vas con ella.

-Por favor chicas, entien… _el castaño fue interrumpido por el grito de una enojada Rias_

 **-** ¡NO HAY NADA QUE ENTENDER, TODAS VEMOS COMO TE VAS Y PASAS EL TIEMPO CON ELLA! _\- Grita y alza las manos en señal de frustración -_ ¿TU ERES EL QUE NO ENTIENDE CÓMO NOS HACES FALTA?

 **-** ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! _\- Dando un grito, la rubia ex monja levanta sus manos para intentar calmar la situación llamando la atención de todas mientras ven como se coloca entre Issei y el resto de las chicas mirándolas a ellas -_ Rias-Oneesama él nos debe de explicar muchas cosas, pero si nos ponemos en ese plan no conseguiremos nada.

 **-** ¡Gracias por defenderme Asia! _\- Dice con una voz relajada, ya que las reclamaciones y gritos de las chicas comenzaban a molestarle -_ Asia tiene razón, y como les dije todo esto se los explicare a su debido tiempo.

Pero sin que se lo esperara y de manera sorpresiva la rubia lo miro con enojo mientras lo encaraba.

 **-** ¡Y TU! _\- Presionando el pecho de Issei con su dedo índice a modo de reclamo -_ Mejor ni continúes, nos debemos muchas explicaciones y un "se los diré a su tiempo" no es la respuesta que queremos oír. De aquí no te vas hasta que nos des la respuesta que queremos.

el pequeño dragón por su parte extendió sus alas y tomó vuelo para alejarse de aquella tensa atmósfera…

El castaño estaba realmente sorprendido, no le hubiera extrañado aquellas palabras por parte de las otras chicas, pero de la ex-monja sí que no lo espero…

 **-** No entiendo a qué viene todo esto, acaso no les he demostrado que las amo a todas, que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por su bienestar, porque ahora que quiero hacer algo por ustedes me lo impiden, porque no entienden que ahora no les puedo decir el porqué de mis acciones, solo les pido sean pacientes, prometo que a su tiempo les diré todo, - _el castaño esperaba que tras esa respuesta lograra calmarlas y poner fin de una vez a toda esta incómoda situación…_

Pero no le fue eso lo que pasó, sino lo contrario. Nuevamente todas habían comenzado a decirle y reclamarle diversas cosas sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Por lo que opto retirarse antes de terminar perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y evitar decirle algo que empeorara más la tensa situación a un punto irreversible. Ignorando las reclamaciones de todas en especial las de Rias quien más que reclamarle le gritaba, este decide irse en paz a su habitación a tomar una ducha con la cual se relajaría un poco de toda la discusión con las chicas y después iría con Tannin para así terminar con dicha discusión y desahogarse un poco.

\- ¡ADEMÁS ERES MI PEÓN! _\- Diciendo esto último en un grito de enfadado mientras se acercaba de golpe a Issei junto con las demás detrás de ella, su rostro realmente mostraba una mirada de suma molestia. Lentamente Issei comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto sin poder evitar ver las expresiones de las chicas. -_ ¡No dejaré que me abandones por alguien inferior a mí! _\- Gritó con voz de mando la pelirroja frente a Issei mientras dejaba sentir su gran aura del "Poder de la Destrucción" dirigida hacia el Castaño -_ ¡Eres el Sekiryuutei y mi peón, por lo que harás todo lo que yo te diga!

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso y que terminó con la poca paciencia de Issei, ya hostigado de tantos gritos y reclamos… pero lo que más le molestó fueron los últimos comentarios de la pelirroja, en especial los dirigidos hacia la albina, demostrando su actitud caprichosa y mimada…

 **-** ¡YA CALLENSE! _\- grita issei expulsando levemente un poco del poder de Ddraig opacando por completo el aura de Rias, Esas simples palabras sorprendieron bastante a todas las presentes al ver cómo por primera vez Issei les alzaba la voz, sino que también se sintieron intimidadas al verlo liberar su poder, aunque fuese solo levemente-_ Y apártense de mi camino, por favor.

 **-** ¡No lo haremos Hyōdō! _\- Exclamo Rias al salir de su conmoción quedándose frente a Issei extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados dándole a entender que no lo dejaría pasar -_ ¡Eres mi siervo y siempre lo serás, por lo que será mejor que me respondas como tal!

Las demás al ver esto decidieron hacer lo mismo que su Rey para así poder apoyarla y hacer que Issei al verse sin salida les diera una buena explicación a todas. pero para su mala suerte, eso no fue lo que sucedió…

 **-** ¡YA NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN O DIGAN! ¡PARA MI TODAS USTEDES AHORA SON UNAS NIÑAS MALCRIADAS! ¡LAS CUALES SE MOLESTAN CUANDO NO OBTIENEN LO QUE QUIEREN! _\- Después de dicho gritó simplemente se abre paso entre rey y reina siguiendo su camino a las escaleras y luego a su habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a todas -_ A partir de ahora, no me importa lo que digan o hagan… ya no más…

Mientras tanto Rias junto con las demás al ver como Issei se perdía en las escaleras se quedan impotentes y furiosas ante la actitud del castaño hacia ellas, por lo que la pelirroja y sin pensarlo dos veces dirige una mirada seria hacia las demás que habían dirigido su mirada a ella.

\- Empaquen todas sus cosas nos vamos en este mismo momento...

Unos minutos después de haber empacado y todas estar en medio de la Sala con sus respectivas pertenencias Rias aparece un círculo Mágico debajo de todas ellas y sus pertenencias y desaparecer de la residencia ese mismo instante y dejar para siempre el hogar de Issei.

(N/A: muchos fans de Rias estoy seguro no les agradara esta última escena, por lo que antes de salir en defensa de la princesa gremory y criticar, déjenme decirles que en momentos de ira es fácil decir cosas sin pensar en que tanto puedan afectar a la otra persona, las palabras si no se tienen cuidado pueden causar igual o más daño que una agresión física y eso fue lo que se plasmó en esta escena; el resultado de dejarse llevar por las emociones y las consecuencias tras estos… ley universal de las cosas "causa y efecto" "acción y reacción")

Mientras tanto y durante su camino hacia su habitación el cual había sido tranquilo hasta llegar a esta, sin más demora Issei decidió entrar al baño para lavarse la cara, luego levantó un poco su rostro para verse en el espejo para así ver en este como por sus mejillas corren lágrimas.

 **-** ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Por qué? _\- se pregunta a sí mismo rompiendo el espejo frente a él de un puñetazo el cual comenzó a sangrar un poco y más lagrimas salían de sus ojos -_ ¿PORQUÉ…?

Dando un fuerte grito el cual denotaba gran tristeza, mientras que por su mano derecha aun salía un poco de su sangre, un brillo verde esmeralda se hace visible en el dorso de su mano izquierda, para luego mostrar una joya del mismo color.

 **-** **¿Te encuentras bien compañero?**

 **-** Ddraig… ¿Hice lo correcto?

Mirando su mano izquierda a la joya como buscando en ella los ojos de Ddraig o su rostro para al menos no pensar que físicamente estaba solo...

 **\- Por supuesto que lo hiciste, esa Gremory simplemente quería llevarte como un simple esclavo y tú no te mereces ser tratado así**. _\- Fueron las palabras del dragón, el cual se notaba bastante molesto -_ **Primero te elevo hasta las nubes y ahora qué quieres hacer algo por ellas, te deja caer en picada hasta el infierno, créeme cuando digo que no pudiste tomar una mejor decisión.**

 **-** Tienes mucha razón amigo… gracias.

Sin decir nada más el brillo y la joya desapareció, el chico se lavó la mano cubierta de sangre y luego su rostro para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas… como recoger los cristales del vidrio roto…

 **Mini Time Skip.**

Tras terminar su baño con el cual se encontraba un poco más relajado Issei entra a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse para ir con Tannin cuando en frente de su espejo encontró el peluche de Ratchu de Asia el cual Issei le había ganado en una de las máquinas de juegos de azar junto, tomó el peluche con una de sus manos, también vio con una pequeña nota doblada la cual tomó con su mano libre y decidió leerla.

 _"_ _Issei-san si estás leyendo esto es porque nosotras nos cansamos de esperar que nos tomes en cuenta. pero al ver que esto parece nunca va ocurrir hemos decidido irnos… por lo que te dejo el peluche que una vez gano y me regalo como un recuerdo de mi parte para que no me olvides._

 _Te queremos, pero por lo visto a ti ya no te importamos, incluso parece ya has decidido qué hacer con tu vida, en la cual nosotras hemos entendido no somos parte. preferimos irnos antes de ver cómo nos tratas mal y nos gritas solo por querer estar o hablar contigo._

 _Por ahora no sabemos si volveremos, pero tienes que entender que no puedes tratar así a los demás recapacita, pediré al señor por ti y para que en un futuro podamos volver a estar juntos, ya que te amo..._

 _En verdad lo sentimos; siempre te vamos a querer aun en la distancia..._

 _Atte. Asia Argento"_

Issei tras leer la carta, la apretó con fuerza arrugándola un poco mientras algunas lágrimas caían en la misma… dejando caer el peluche que sostenía en su otra mano y después dejará caer la carta y terminar de arreglarse para salir lo antes posibles de ese lugar y desahogarse mientras ocupaba su mente pensando en otra cosa para olvidar toda esta situación, aunque sea por unas horas, ya que sentía que si seguía pensado en ello, algo en él se rompería y caería en la desesperación en el mejor de los casos o en la locura en el peor… .

 **-** ¿Cómo es que todo terminó así? _\- se pregunta a sí mismo intentando contener las lágrimas -_ porque no entienden qué hago esto por el bien de todos, que si estoy haciendo todo esto es por ellas, para darles algo mucho mejor; tan difícil es que lo entiendan...

Seca sus lágrimas intentando componer su postura y decide irse al territorio de los dragones para desahogarse y dejar salir su frustración del remolino de emociones que siente, por lo que sin dar más vueltas crea un Círculo Mágico y desaparece en el...

 **Mini Time Skip**

Tras el regreso de Rossweisse la cual habían llegado a la Residencia Hyoudou, y ver que se encontraba vacía por lo que pensó que Issei había tenido una nueva discusión con las demás chicas por lo que la albina decidió contactar con Tannin y corroborar si el castaño se encontraba con él.

 **Inframundo - Territorio de Tannin**

Issei en estos momentos se encontraba entrenando con un grupo de Dragones bajo la supervisión de Tannin, quien retira su vista del combate para observar frente a él aparecer un pequeño holograma de cuerpo completo de cierta valkira que reconoció sin problema.

 **-** Disculpe las molestias Tannin-sama, pero Issei, se encuentra con usted en este momento, _pregunta la valkiria_...

 **-** **Si. El chico está enfrentándose ferozmente en combate contra algunos Dragones y por lo que puedo observar** , dudo que este regrese en un buen tiempo, _respondió el dragón…_

 **-** Haaa… _\- la albina da un gran suspiro. -_ al menos me tranquiliza saber que Issei se encuentra entrenando con usted Tannin-sama, parece tuvo otra discusión con "ellas" y me preocupaba no saber dónde podría haber ido….

 **-** **¿Quieres que le llame para que hables con él? o ¿vas a dejarle algún recado?** _dice/pregunta el dragón..._

 **-** No, la verdad no, lo esperaré hasta que decida regresar, _responde la Albina..._

En ese mismo momento, antes de que el dragón pudiera decir o preguntar algo, observó que la chica recibía al parecer una llamada y al lado de esta aparecía otro círculo del cual salió la figura de una mujer mayor/anciana pero no tanto….

 **¿?:** ROSE

 **-** ¿! Mormor!? _dice/pregunta la albina con algo de sorpresa.._.

 **-** ROSE NECESITO QUE VENGAS A ASGARD DE INMEDIATO, SE REQUIERE TU AYUDA PARA CIERTO ASUNTO DURANTE UN TIEMPO. ADEMÁS, UNA VEZ TERMINES TU Y YO HABLAREMOS DE ALGO SERIO JOVENCITA, _dice la recién aparecida con voz firme y seria..._

 **-** E... está bien mormor; término una conversación, para luego informar a Sirzech-sama. preparo todo y luego parto a Asgard, _responde la chica sorprendida y desconcertada hasta cierto punto…_

 **-** Y QUIEN ES LA PERSONA "ESE" CON EL QUE HABLAS PARA QUE SEA MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE YO, _pregunta la mujer mayor…_

 **\- Ese sería yo**...

El holograma de la abuela de Rossweisse se volteara al lugar donde proviene aquella imponente voz, así frente a ella pudo ver a un Dragón Occidental el cual la mayoría del cuerpo de tanino está cubierto de escamas oscuras púrpura, mientras que su pecho y estomago era de color beige, su cabeza es de forma triangular mientras que de la parte superior de esta sobresalen un par de cuernos amarillos, unos ojos de color rojo que poseían una esclerótica afilada de color lavanda junto con unos dientes afilados, que a su vez demostraba unas garras con largas uñas amarillas, un par de grandes alas. unas hombreras blindadas negros que se extienden hasta sus brazos y un taparrabos decorado con accesorios metálicos, logrando sorprender al ver a dicho Dragón frente a ella.

 **¿?:** Disculpe mi atrevimiento. Soy Göndul, la Abuela de esta jovencita, se presenta la mujer para luego señalar a la albina…

 **\- No hay problema. ¿y bien? no le dejaras algún recado al mocoso,** Responde/pregunta el dragón...

 **-** De momento no. Hmmm… Solo dígale que me iré unos días a Asgard porque me necesitan allá y cuando pueda lo contactare. Por favor Tannin-sama, cuídelo y no deje que haga algo inapropiado. Él es realmente importante para mí, responde/pide la chica...

 **-** **De Acuerdo. Le daré tu recado al cachorro, y no te preocupes, mientras esté aquí lo mantendré vigilado** , Dice/responde el ex-rey dragón….

Cortándose la comunicación entre ambas mujeres, Tannin observa nuevamente a Issei. el dragón le tenía gran estima al chico, se preocupaba por el bienestar del castaño, no solo es su estudiante, portador de la sacred gear donde reside su amigo, sino que el chico en sí se ganó su respeto. Además, también es su amigo… pero lo que realmente le preocupaba es que desde hace algún tiempo notaba algo diferente en el portador de Ddraig, cosa que decidió no decirle a Rossweisse para que no se preocupara más, pero algo le decía que Issei se encontraba en un grave peligro.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Issei seguía entrenando su poder dragonico sin descanso alguno en la Sala de Entrenamiento ocasionando que Ddraig se preocupara por el estado de su portador al ver como este se sobre exigía, cuando de pronto Issei cae al suelo debido a la factura del cansancio que sentía, mientras se levantaba poco a poco del suelo como podía.

\- **Socio será mejor que tomes un descanso al menos por un rato** , aconsejó el dragón...

 **-** Lo siento Ddraig, eso es algo que no me puedo permitir. No me detendré, debo ser más fuerte de lo que ya soy. _\- Ddraig solo podía hacer una mueca de desagrado dentro de la Boosted Gear, temiendo que Issei pudiera caer en la antigua maldición que todos los Dragones reciben a causa de la traición de su pareja. Pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar un quejido de dolor -_ ¡Argh!...

Cayo de rodillas mientras mirando al suelo de dicha habitación, sus pupilas se fueron dilatando poco a poco, mientras que con una mano se apoyaba para no terminar por caer al suelo, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba el pecho, en su rostro se podía apreciar claramente una mueca de dolor, segundos después cae al piso retorciéndose al intensificarse el dolor.

 **-** **¡SOCIO!...**

Fue el grito de un preocupado Ddraig… solo para que al segundo ver cómo la visión del castaño se oscureció completamente.

 **Mientras tanto en Asgard**

Cierta Valquiria de plateado cabello se hallaba en la terraza de su habitación, viendo el cielo de Asgard, pensando en cierto castaño.

 **-** Ise...

Murmurando aquel nombre con un deje de tristeza, hacía ya un tiempo había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por Issei, más específicamente desde que le pidió el favor de hacerse pasar por su novio ante su abuela Göndul, pero al no estar segura de estos no se lo había dicho, pero mientras más lo iba conociendo, más específicamente facetas que se veían opacadas por su gran perversión. Su valentía a la hora de pelear, su gran voluntad, el ver como el chico pone el bienestar de otro por encima de suyo, su amabilidad, su carisma con los niños, ayudaba a quien lo necesitara ya sea conocido o no, incluso pudo ver que el chico cuando se lo propone puede ser muy educado y caballeroso algo que pudo ver y experimentar tanto en su cita fingida y el tiempo que compartieron juntos siempre la trató con respeto y educación, pero su cualidad más grande seria estar dispuesto incluso a morir con tal de proteger lo que ama, lo que sí le sorprendió en gran medida fue descubrir que el chico es fanático de las motocicletas algo que todos desconocían de él, ya que él mismo le confesó que es algo que ha mantenido oculto de todos incluso sus padres y las chicas del club…

por lo que al ver como su Rey y compañeras de equipo, Irina y Ravel habían empezado a dejar de lado a Issei comenzó a pensar que dicha acción era realmente egoísta e infantil, por la estúpida y simple razón que según ellas "ya nos las quería, las engañaba ella ya que pasaban todo el tiempo juntos". Issei lo había dado por ellas, ¿Y así le habían pagado? haciéndolo a un lado por unos celos mal infundados. Por lo que ella al ver cómo lo dejaban solo y cambiaron la forma de tratarlo ya que, si no lo hacían de forma fría y cortante, lo culpaban por lo mal que iba su relación. ella no lo quería dejar solo al ver como el chico sufría en silencio, temiendo a que él hiciera alguna especie de locura cosa que desde ella descubrió que Issei se iba a entrenar con Tannin para desahogarse la albina decidió contarle todo lo sucedido y como eran en verdad las cosas, el Dragón luego de esto no se tomó bien las acciones de las chicas para con el castaño, estaba realmente molesto por la actitud infantil de estas, Tannin le prometió que lo vigilaría siempre que fuera a entrenar a su territorio, ocasionando que Rossweisse se tranquilizara tras escuchar dichas palabras.

Pero dichas acciones por parte del castaño fueron las que la llevaran a tener una mejor impresión de él, luego de ver todas esas facetas del chico, las cuales son opacadas por su perversión, optó decirle sus sentimientos y hacer que sonriera un poco ya que su actitud alegre y enérgica había decaído en gran medida por el trato de las Gremory, Irina y Ravel. Sabía que no podía tenerlo para ella sola y estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con las chicas lo único que quería era estar con el chico y ser feliz junto a él. Pero justo el día que se había animado, Issei había ido a entrenar a los territorios de Tannin y por si no fuera más, había sido llamada por su abuela ocasionando que pospusiera su confesión a Issei, la sola idea hizo que en su rostro se le formara un enorme sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo… Además, algo en su corazón le decía que si no lo hacía, no solo perdería la oportunidad de ser realmente feliz en su casi eterna vida con alguien que le amaría incondicionalmente, sino que nunca más volvería a ver al chico… ese último presentimiento la preocupo mucho… por lo tras prepararse mentalmente, regreso su habitación para así terminar de preparar sus cosas y volver a Kou, aunque más precisamente volver con cierto castaño quien ahora ocupaba su mente y sin querer se volvió dueño de corazón.

 **Mientras tanto en la brecha dimensional.**

Cierta Loli Gótica se encontraba sentada sobre el Gran Rojo quien vuela el vasto lugar multicolor infinito que es la brecha dimensional, de hacía un tiempo desde que regresó a su hogar, un extraño impulso de querer volver al mundo humano le ha invadido, más específicamente el querer volver a ver a cierto dragón humanoide que se había vuelto su primer amigo y por quien desarrolló cierto apego, aquel humano de cabello castaño que fue reencarnado en demonio, quien había regresado de la muerte gracias a ella, la Diosa Dragón Del Infinito aunque ahora su poder es Finito y del Dios Dragón Rojo Del Apocalipsis, Great Red quien con su Carne y Sangre le creo un nuevo cuerpo y ambos le dieron una mínima parte de su poder, con el tiempo ella lo había empezado a tener un interés en el chico al ver su crecimiento irregular como Sekiryuutei. Además, debido a él aun y cuando se le complica un poco el poder expresarse emocionalmente ella había comenzado a desarrollar una que otra faceta que refleja una emoción siendo la que muestra más seguido la de "curiosidad", todo gracias a la ayuda de cierto castaño por lo que debido a eso desarrolló ese apego por lo que pasaba más tiempo de lo acostumbrado con el chico antes de regresar a la brecha dimensional, el castaño no la veía de manera fría, miedo o ambición, en cambio él la consentía y provocaba en ella algo que desconocía pero igual de alguna forma le agradaba como la hacía sentir.

 **Kuoh - Residencia Hyodo**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Issei había caído inconsciente mientras que Ddraig se encontraba llamándole dentro de su mente para que este reaccionara, pero parece ser su voz no llega al chico. mientras tanto en su subconsciente el castaño se encontraba reincorporándose quedando sentado en el suelo del lugar, luego de recuperar el sentido inspecciona su entorno dándose cuenta que no se encuentra en la sala de entrenamiento de su casa, sino en el Parque de su ciudad….

\- Que rayos me paso, y cómo diablos llegue aquí, si hasta donde recuerdo estaba entrenando hasta hace un momento en uno de los pisos subterráneos de la casa. _\- Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, mientras se levantaba del suelo donde se encontraba..._

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más, una risa burlona fue audible en el lugar… se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba a quien le pertenecía.

 **-** Issei… Issei…

Se escuchaba dicha voz llamándolo por todo el lugar, sin que se supiera de dónde venía.

 **-** Quien eres, muéstrate…

Dice el castaño en guardia, viendo a su alrededor…

 **-** Jajajaja, Ise-kun.

Issei seguía buscando el origen de dicha voz hasta que logro ver a cierta Ángel Caído en su forma humana que se encontraba a una distancia considerable frente a él….

 **-** Yuuma, no Raynare…

La ahora nombra Yuuma/Reynare desapareció de donde se encontraba para aparecer nuevamente frente al chico, pero ahora solo a un par de pasos de distancia de Issei mientras daba una leve reverencia con sus brazos en su espalda y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, el castaño en ese momento sintió como algo pasaba en su corazón cuando nuevamente el caído desaparece y reapareciendo detrás de él envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero con la apariencia de Ángel Caído.

 **-** Ise-kun, esa Demonio no tenía interés en ti solo te quería por tu Sacred Gear...

Cuando el chico voltea al lugar donde debería estar la pelinegra ya no estaba, no pasó mucho antes de que volviera aparecer a su espalda solo que un par de pasos más atrás…

 _-_ En cambio yo si te quise por como eras conmigo, _dice el caído..._

 **Mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento.**

Varios minutos han pasado desde que Issei se encontraba inconsciente en la sala de entrenamiento sin indicación de despertar…

 **Sala de estar de la residencia Hyoudou, minutos antes.**

Cierta Valkiria peli blanca había regresado luego de terminar los asuntos que solicitaban su presencia en Asgard, no se extraño al encontrar la casa sola ya hacía tiempo era lo mismo luego de que la relación entre issei y las otras chicas fuera de mal en peor… por lo que fue a su habitación a dejar su equipaje el cual organizó en unos minutos…

Unos minutos más han pasado y al ver que no había señal de que algunas de las chicas o el castaño llegaban, comenzó a preocuparse, más que nada por el chico, procedió a llamar a Tannin y ver si el castaño se encontraba entrenando con el…

\- Hola Tannin-sama, _saluda la albina…_

 **\- Ha… Oh… eres tu niña valkiria, en que te puedo ayudar,** _saluda/pregunta el dragón._

 _-_ Disculpe las molestias Tannin-sama, pero quería preguntarle si Issei se encuentra en su territorio, _pregunta la chica._

 **\- El cachorro no se encuentra en mi territorio, de un tiempo acá estuvo viniendo a diario y se veía muy decaído, como si algo grave hubiera pasado. Además, se sobre-esforzó más de lo que hacía y eso que ya se sobre-esforzaba, por lo que por lo que me vi obligado a prohibirle venir hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara de tanto esfuerzo y estrés** , _responde el dragón._

Aquellas palabras inquietaron enormemente a la albina, ya que si lo que dice el Rey Dragón de que el chico se veía decaído y se sobre-exigía aún más, algo debió pasar entre él y las chicas y debía ser grave…

\- Entiendo, entonces algo debió pasar entre Issei y las chicas y debió ser grave, debo encontrarlo y ver que no haya hecho nada que le perjudique. Gracias por atender mi llamada Tannin-sama, _dice/responde la chica_.

\- **No hay que agradecer, y encuentra al cachorro antes que sea tarde, la verdad se veía muy mal, algo me dice que está por cruzar una línea de no retorno y solo sabrá el destino que podría pasar,** _responde/dice el rey dragón algo preocupado._

\- No se preocupe Tannin-sama, lo encontrare a como dé lugar…

Tras su respuesta la chica, esta corta la comunicación para iniciar su búsqueda…

 **Sala de entrenamiento.**

 ** _En la mente de Issei_**

El castaño sentía que con cada palabra de la caído su corazón es atravesado por una daga, sin poder resistir más las palabras hirientes de la peli negra caída que permanecía sentada en la fuente del parque donde ella misma lo mato en su primera cita y que jugaba con la pulsera que el mismo chico le regaló, deja salir un fuerte grito de tristeza y frustración…

 **-** CALLATE…

Raynare una vez más desaparece y reaparece frente al castaño flotando con sus alas de ángel caído extendidas, se inclina un poco para así poder acariciar la mejilla de Issei al mismo tiempo que le daba una dulce sonrisa.

 **-** Si tú me hubieras salvado de ella en aquella Iglesia tu y yo estaríamos juntos y no estarías sufriendo lo que sufres en estos momentos...

El chico ya harto, iba a darle un golpe a la visión de Raynare cuando logra escuchar un grito de preocupación por parte de Ddraig dándose vuelta momentáneamente hacia donde logró escuchar que provenía dicho gritó para luego mirar hacia donde estaba Raynare y ver que esta había desaparecido, así como el parque mismo y ahora se encontraba en un lugar oscuro que cambió a ser inundado de llamas rojo sangre…

 **-** **Compañero estas bien...**

 **-** Si estoy bien Ddraig, no te preocupes...

 **\- Sé que me estas mintiendo y no estás bien, si lo haz olvido puedo ver todo lo que pasa por tu mente y vi como el recuerdo de aquella caída regresada…**

El castaño solo pudo hacer una mueca, era verdad si había alguien al que no podía engañar era a Ddraig, después de todo para el dragón el era un libro abierto...

\- **Dejando el tema de la caída de lado, hay algo muy serio de lo que tengo que hablarte**...

Issei mira al dragón notando que sea lo que sea debe decirle es muy serio ya que su tono de voz y expresión dan fe de ello...

 **-** Y qué sería eso Ddraig…

\- **Veras compañero. la verdad esperaba que esto llegase a suceder, pero ya que tu vida está en peligro te diré lo que pasa** _\- Este comentario sorprendió a Issei -_ **lo que pasa, o mejor dicho te pasa se conoce como la** ** _Caída del Dragón_** **y esto es algo que nos puede llegar a ocurrir a nosotros los Dragones, y tú al ser un Dragón o más bien un Dragón Humanoide gracias a Gran Rojo y Ophis, no te encuentras exento de esto** _\- Llamado a la curiosidad del castaño al escuchar dicha noticia y además de llegar a saber un poco más con respecto a los Dragones -_ **verás, esto ocurre cuando un Dragón es traicionado por su pareja, o incluso cuando un profundo amor no nos es correspondido provocando así la "Caída" de este Dragón. Dicha "** ** _Caída_** **" no es más que una Maldición a la cual llamamos "Caída del Dragón", por lo que todo aquel que sucumbe en ella está destinado a dos caminos. Uno de esto es que su poder Dragonico al ser corrompido lo convertirá en un Dragón Maligno al nacer en él un gran odio y deseo de venganza por la traición o no ser correspondido; la segunda es que cuando en el dragón no nacen sentimientos de odio o venganza y este se sumerge un una profunda tristeza, esto hace que su poder se vuelva en su contra envenenándolo y consumiéndolo de adentro hacia afuera, pero cuando hay más de una pareja este envenenamiento es más rápido/acelerado, una vez el dragón es deteriorado lo suficiente muere** , _\- Esto sorprendió bastante al chico al saber cómo surgen los dragones malignos, al igual que también se había estremecido al saber que podría morir a causa de dicha Maldición. -_ **Debido a todos los sentimientos de amor que tiene por Rias Gremory y el resto de las otras chicas tu haz recibido esta maldición por lo que tu poder está empezando a envenenarte desde dentro y tu cuerpo se está deteriorando poco a poco, pero a un ritmo alarmante, hasta que no lo soporté más y mueras. Con el ritmo que avanza dicha maldición, te doy cinco meses de vida con suerte seis...**

 **-** Entonces… es por eso que me sentí así hace rato y me desmayé, la maldición está haciendo lo suyo _\- Formando una sonrisa amarga, mientras que cierra sus ojos -_ mmm… entiendo ¿quién diría que empezaré a morir lentamente… por amor? he, parece un mal chiste...

 **-** **En efecto compañero, pero esto no llegaría a pasar, no a menos de que te deshagas de los sentimientos que tienes por todas ellas, (o al menos de la mayoría de ellas…)**

Issei mantenía los ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa amarga mientras escuchaba las palabras del dragón…

 ** _-_** **Pero déjame advertirte, el método para hacer esto es algo que ningún dragón a usado por orgullo o porque simplemente no pueden o no quieren hacerlo.**

Issei había escuchado todo y estaba dispuesto a morir, pero en su mente resonaban las palabras de _"_ _ **Realmente valía la pena morir por ellas**_ _"_ escucho las voces de sus senpais las cuales nunca pensó volver oír _ **"NO**_ _". "_ _ **Aun tienes razones por las cuales vivir**_ _"_ la imagen de sus padres y recuerdos llegó a su mente junto con la promesa de estar siempre ahí para ellos y de protegerlos; _"_ _ **No puedes faltar a tus promesas**_ _"_ recuerdos de promesas hechas a cierta Diosa Loli Dragón _,_ a una Valkiria Albina, a un par de rubias Kitsunes, a cierta traviesa Nekomata pelinegra; aunque a las otras chicas también les había hecho promesas, pero en estos momentos ya carecen de importancia en por como quedaron las cosas entre ellos, sin dejar de lado las promesas que se hizo a sí mismo de ser más fuerte, alcanzar la clase suprema; _"_ _ **No puedes morir, hay personas a las cuales le eres importante**_ _"_ imágenes de sus padres, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Ophis, Kuno, Le Fay, sus amigos, los niños de inframundo y la facción yokai que lo ven como un héroe, los mismo adultos que lo ven como una esperanza de paz en el mundo sobrenatural...

El castaño cambió aquella sonrisa amarga, por una genuina…

\- No creo que sea algo honroso el dejarme morir por esto luego de sobrevivir a todas aquellas batallas y al apocalipsis mismo, mi camino como Sekiryuutei aún no termina. aunque haya caído, me levantare con más fuerzas, después de todo, aún hay muchas cosas por las que debo vivir… Ddraig, que debo… no, más bien que tengo que hacer para poder erradicar esta maldición de mí y que me siga destruyendo...

Ddraig mentiría si dijera que no se preocupó ver al como Issei se resignaba a morir… pero pudo tranquilizarse tras ver cómo esos pensamientos eran desplazados por otros de voluntad para seguir viviendo y luchando…

 **\- La única manera para que sobrevivas es mediante la realización de un ritual y olvidarte de tus sentimientos hacia las Chicas Gremory y las otras dos**...

El castaño tras la respuesta del Dragón iba a preguntarle algo ya que, si se olvidaba de los sentimientos de todas ellas, eso incluía a cierta peli blanca que ha estado a su lado y que le ha apoyado evitando que tocara fondo mucho antes, lo cual no quería…

\- **El ritual solo eliminará los sentimientos que te perjudican y dieron origen a la maldición, por lo que puedes estar tranquilo, no borrara nada más allá de eso. Más que algún tipo de ritual para borrar/eliminar sentimientos, es un de tipo purificación o liberación de toda esencia perjudicial o maligna en nosotros los dragones, estos sentimientos que desaparecerán completamente como si nunca hubieran existido, así como tampoco podrás volver a sentir algún tipo de atracción o afecto hacia esta o estas personas. Pero tampoco quiere decir que las odiaras, lo más correcto sería decir que lo que ellas hagan o dejen de hacer te será indiferente; eso sí, debo decirte que experimentarás lo que es el verdadero dolor que desearás morir, un dolor tal que sentirás como si tu cuerpo fuera destruido célula por célula y tu alma desgarrada… dime Issei Hyoudou estás listo para experimentar el verdadero infierno…**

El castaño mentiría si dijera que no se estremeció por aquella palabras del dragón, incluso llegó a dudar un momento, era cierto Rias y las demás habían estado ahí para él, de igual forma él había estado ahí para ellas apoyándoles para que lograran superar sus miedos e inseguridades, ellas ahora son fuertes podían defenderse solas por lo que ya no lo necesitaban, en el tiempo que tenía de ser parte del grupo Gremory nunca se le pasó dejarlo y mucho menos por un motivo como este, pero ellas ya habían tomado su decisión la cual es seguir sus vidas sin él, por lo que pensaría egoístamente por primera vez y colocara su bienestar como prioridad por encima de ellas. aún tenía motivos y razones por las cuales vivir… pero ya había tomado su decisión y no se echará para atrás…

\- Ya he tomado mi decisión, en este momento no hay espacio para la duda…

La respuesta férrea del chico fue del total agrado del dragón, demostrando que su voluntad se encontraba intacta o fue avivada por esos deseos de vivir que nacieron con fervor…

 **-** Ddraig… dime ¿qué debo hacer para realizar dicho ritual?

 **\- Entendido compañero te lo diré, pero deberás reposar tu cuerpo no te encuentras en condiciones aptas para el ritual tanto física como mentalmente estás muy agotado. Además, será mejor que despiertes la Valkiria trata de hacerte reaccionar desesperadamente, lo más probable es que la maldición te ha dañado físicamente lo suficiente como para que se notara exteriormente y ella ha visto esto…**

El dragón le muestra una imagen del exterior donde se puede apreciar a la Albina muy preocupada y lágrimas en su rostro mientras trata de despertar al chico…

-Rosse…

Murmura el chico con tristeza y pesar, al ver a la peliblanca llorar fue algo que nunca quiso ver no de nuevo, por lo que se había prometido protegerla tras rescatarla de su secuestro y evitar que derramara una sola lágrima, pero verla llorar una vez más y por culpa de él… lo hacía sentir miserable y culpable…

\- Hablamos después de lo del ritual Ddraig…

Fue lo que dijo el chico para desaparecer de su espacio mental…

 ** _Fuera de la mente de Issei._**..

-Ise... por favor... te lo suplico... despierta, d _ice/pide la peli blanca con voz quebrada por la desesperación y llanto…_

 ** _Minutos antes.._** _._

La chica tras buscar al Castaño por los lugares que pensó podía estar y tras no encontrarlo regreso a la casa para seguir la búsqueda habitación por habitación, piso por piso hasta que lo encontró la sala de entrenamiento al parecer desmayado con la cara en el suelo, por lo que sin perder tiempo fue hasta él y comprobar su estado y con cuidado le dio la vuelta para colocar la cabeza de este el sus muslos dándole una almohada de piernas… la albina llevó sus manos a su boca para ahogar un grito de horror al ver como el chico sangrar por sus ojos, nariz y boca, como varias heridas aún sin curar completamente en su cuerpo las cuales también sangraban… ver a la persona de la que se ha enamorado en ese estado le rompía el alma como el corazón, pensando cuánto dolor y tristeza el chico se ha callado y guardado para terminar así…

 ** _Actualidad_**

Tras varios minutos de hacer reaccionar al castaño sin éxito la chica comenzaba a desesperarse y entrar en pánico pensando que el chico que amaba haya podido hacer una locura que lo dejó en ese estado, segundos más tarde segundos la peliblanca vio indicios de reacción e Issei poco a poco abría sus ojos, además de sentir que su cabeza reposaba en algo terso y suave a la vez, aunque la misma le dolía como el carajo, por lo que llevó una de sus manos a su frente en busca de apaciguar el dolor…

 **-** Rayos, ¿cómo duele?

El castaño en eso sintió como algo húmedo caía en su rostro, por lo que retiró su mano para ver el rostro de la peli blanca que, aunque lloraba ya no tenía esa expresión preocupación sino una pequeña sonrisa de alivio al igual que las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos eran de felicidad al ver al chico despertar/reaccionar…

\- Issei…

Dice suavemente la albina para luego levantar con cuidado al chico y darle un abrazo con algo de fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo mientras esconder su rostro en el pecho de este… por su parte el castaño solo le regreso el gesto con cariño mientras le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, podía oír lo leves sollozos de la chica por la que la dejo así hasta que se calmara…

Unos cuantos minutos fueron suficientes para que se calmara… rompe el abrazo, se limpia los rastros de lágrimas y mira al chico con seriedad y preocupación…

\- Issei. dime que te pasó para que terminaras así…

\- No te preocupes Rosse no es nada, solo me excedí con el entrenamiento…

Fue la respuesta del chico tratando de desviar el tema y no preocupar a la chica más de lo que ya está…

\- No me mientas… sé que no estás para nada bien, llame a Tannin-sama y me dijo tuvo que prohibirte ir a entrenar a su territorio hasta que reposaras tu cuerpo completamente del sobre-esfuerzo que excede el que ya venías haciendo. Además, una persona no sangra por sus ojos, nariz y boca por pasarse en su entrenamiento… por favor issei, dime que paso, me rompe el alma verte así…

Más lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica, mientras que en un tono suplicante pedía al chico le dijera que había ocurrido.

Ver a alguien fuerte como Rossweisse llorar y preocuparse por él lo conmovía y sentía como un hueco en su corazón ser llenado poco a poco… sabía que no habría forma de hacer desistir a la peliblanca por lo que sin más remedio se vio obligado a contarle lo acontecido en su ausencia por lo que antes de iniciar tomo una profunda respiración… así inició el relato de cómo las discusiones con las chicas cada vez más frecuente y airadas, terminando con el diendo al territorio de Tannin a entrenar por períodos más largos e intensos hasta lograr desahogarse terminaba herido y exhausto además de no tratar adecuadamente sus heridas, por lo que Tannin le prohibió ir a su territorio a entrenar hasta que no descansar y sanar adecuadamente, y como todo llegó a su auge tras una última discusión donde todo terminó y las chicas decidieron irse de la casa y no tiene idea donde puedan estar o hayan ido…

\- Realmente me es difícil creer que las cosas hayan terminado de ese modo. Acaso tan poco les importa tener o tomar en cuenta, que tan egoístas pueden llegar a ser pensando solo en ellas mismas; como todo termino solo por unos celos mal infundados…

-Lo sé. incluso a mí me es difícil creer, pensar que todo lo que hice fue para sorprender y darles un mejor futuro, se ha ido a la basura. La vida puede ser realmente irónica y una perra suelen decir…

\- Pero eso no es todo, sé que hay más y tiene que ver en la forma en que te encontré, se que no es por el exceso de entrenamiento…

Issei suspiro pesadamente, no estaba seguro de si contarle sobre la maldición o no, más importante aún, cómo reaccionaría al saberlo, de lo que sí estaba seguro es que se preocupara sino es que se aterrara enormemente al saberlo…

\- **Socio. lo mejor sería que le cuentes sobre "eso". le causaras más daño al ocultárselo que decírselo** , dice el dragón irrumpiendo en la conversación…

\- Decime que Ddraig-sama, que me oculta Issei, _pregunta la albina con clara preocupación…_

\- Aunque me digas eso Ddraig, no sabría cómo explicarle, no es un tema para nada fácil de hablar…

\- Decime ¿qué? dejen de andar con rodeos y díganme ya que pasa, exclama la chica comenzando a desesperarse y preocuparse…

\- **Bien. en vista que mi compañero no sabe cómo abordar el tema yo lo are…**

Rossweisse puso total atención a las palabras del Dragón…

\- **Mi compañero ha adquirido una maldición que solo nuestra raza los Dragón sufrimos, en especial los machos, la cual llamamos la "** ** _Caída Del Dragón_** **". la maldición surge cuando un dragón ya sea traicionado por su pareja o cuando un profundo amor no es correspondido… este hecho conlleva a dos variantes… la primera, el nacimiento de un dragón maligno a causa del odio y deseos de venganza al tornarse el aura del dragón corrupta y maligna por sus emociones; mientras la segunda es la… Muerte, en caso de que el dragón no desarrolle sentimientos de odio ni venganza, su poder de este se vuelve en su contra envenenándolo y deteriorando su cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera poco a poco hasta matarlo, y si se da el caso de ser más de una la pareja, el veneno sólo actúa con mayor rapidez… y es esta última la que mi compañero está sufriendo…**

Tras las palabras del dragón Rossweisse se quedó en completo shock… Issei, el chico del que se ha enamorado, está muriendo a causa de una maldición… no eso debe ser una mentira, se negaba a creerlo…

\- ¡QUE!... E… eso no puede ser verdad. debe haber un error, algo así no puede estar pasando…

La chica dice frenéticamente mientras negaba con la cabeza… el castaño al ver la desesperación de la albina solo pudo abrazarla para intentar calmarla, está también abraza al castaño con fuerza mientras lágrimas vuelven a brotar de sus ojos… cómo podía pasar algo así, porque a él, porque ahora que se había decidido entregarle su corazón… que tan miserable e infeliz quiere la vida y el destino velos para estar satisfechos… acaso tras todas esas batallas a muerte aún no es suficiente para poder tener un poco de felicidad…

\- Porque…

Fue la simple pregunta de la chica a nadie…

\- No lo sé, la vida misma tiende a ser un enigma. En especial la de un dragón, aún más uno como lo es el Sekiryuutei, cuyo destino siempre es trágico…

\- ¡No es justo! ¡porque a ti! ¡porque ahora!...

La chica solo dejaba salir su frustración mientras aun abrazaba al chico...

\- Cuanto…

Pregunto la peliblanca sin soltar al chico, tanto el castaño como el dragón estaban indecisos si responder, aquella noticia que había afectado a la chica más de lo que habían imaginado por lo que si le decían posiblemente quería devastada…

\- Cuanto tiempo… díganme la verdad… por favor… no me mientan…

Pide la chica con voz quebrada y tono de súplica…

\- **Cinco meses, medio año con suerte…**

Rossweisse tras escuchar la respuesta de parte del dragón, aplicó más fuerza en su agarre sobre el chico, sus lágrimas brotaban con mayor fuerza y cantidad, en ese momento se sentía impotente, inútil… el chico que amaba estaba muriendo y ella apenas se daba por enterada. y todo por el capricho de unas mocosas malcriadas…

Issei solo se quedo hay abrazándola dejando que la chica soltara todo ese dolor y tristeza, hasta que se quedó dormida a causa del cansancio mental, fue mucho lo que tuvo que asimilar en muy poco tiempo… con el dedo pulgar de una de sus manos limpio los rastros de lágrimas del rostro de la chica, para luego cargarla estilo nupcial y llevarla a su habitación…

Una vez llegó al cuarto que pertenece a la albia con gran delicadeza como si de una hermosa muñeca del material más fino y delicado se tratase, la acuesta en la cama para luego retirarse y dejarla descansar, pero no contó que la chica aun dormida se negaba a soltarlo de su agarre por lo que sin más opción se acostó junto a la chica, después de todo él también estaba muy agotado, tanto física como mentalmente… no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al ver el apacible rostro de Rossweisse mientras duerme, su belleza era inmensa eso es evidente, delicadamente apartó un mechón de ese brillante y sedoso cabello plateado del rostro de la chica para luego acariciar con cariño el rostro de esta, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la peli blanca al contacto y sentir el calor e inconscientemente se acercó como aferró más al castaño quien sonrió ante tal acción por parte de la chica…

\- [ **Pareces feliz socio** ]...

\- [No lo voy a negar, lo estoy, ahora una de las razones por la que tomaré ese ritual se encuentra a mi lado y tengo toda la intención de cumplir con la promesa que le he hecho, no quiero ver más lágrimas en su rostro, sino esa hermosa sonrisa que he podido ver cuando está realmente feliz… no quiero que esa sonrisa desaparezca y mucho menos ser yo el causante de ello.]

\- [ **Pues levántate de esta "** ** _caída_** **" con más fuerza socio, como siempre lo has hecho contra tus enemigos… defiende con todo lo que atesoras y amas, que los que se atrevan a intentar lastimar a los que te importan experimenten la furia de un Dragón Emperador Rojo…** ]

\- [Eso haré Ddraig… el Sekiryuutei se levantará con mayor fuerza de esta " _caída_ " y sacudirá el mundo con su poder… mi historia aquí no termina, apenas comienza lo que será un nuevo capítulo]

Tras aquellas palabras el castaño cerró los ojos por el cansancio, pero aun con esa sonrisa de felicidad que hacía tiempo no se veía en el…

(Es mejor que te prepares mundo. porque el Sekiryuutei regresará a ti con más fuerza… para sacudirte con más fuerza)

Tras ese pensamiento, el dragón rojo también se retiró a dormir…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, antes que nada gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia en pasar y leer mi Fic

* * *

Debo informar que este Fic me inspire un poco en el Fic "Nueva Vida" del autor Uzu No Kami por lo que no se extrañen si al principio se encuentran con algunas similitudes , pero les prometo que en lo personal lo haré con base en mis ideas y para mis Lectores del otro Fic que estoy haciendo como siempre les pido una enorme disculpa debido a mi tardanza ya estoy terminando los últimos arreglos para publicar el nuevo Cap. por lo que no se molesten, como mencione en el otro Fic prometo no dejarlo por nada del mundo pero si necesito un poco de su paciencia por si me tardo en publicar dichos Capítulos.

* * *

Primero que nada Pido una enorme disculpa por el retraso de este Cap. es provable que halla perdido a varios que se animaron a leer este Fic. pero lo comprendo y en verdad lo siento pero me encontraba ocupado con algunos asuntos de la Universidad por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo libre.

Ahora pasaremos a responder los Reviews:

 **Asamiya Athena:** Aprecio tu comentario, y no lo tomes a mal pero si no te agrado mi historia tienes todo el derecho de no leerla, no te tengo amarrada a una silla con pinzas en los ojos las cuales impidan que los cierres para que la leas, por lo que es tu decisión si seguir leyéndola o no.

 **Kevin4491:** Gracias por tu comentario el cual lo aprecio y espero que sigas a esta historia la cual aun y cuando la descuide un poco debido a mis estudios en mis tiempos libres la seguiré lo mejor que pueda para que este al nivel de las expectativas de la mayoría de los lectores de este Fic, ya que es un hecho que no habrá nada que sea del agrado de todos, ya que hay quienes no se molestan en hacer notar su rechazo en los comentarios, pero seguiré esta historia para las personas que si la aprecian y la apoyan.

 **Berseker96:** Gracias por tu apoyo y aquí te dejo el siguiente Cap y perdón por la tardanza.

 **alexzero:** Me alegro que te halla gustado y como dije anteriormente este Fic me inspire un poco en el Fic "Nueva Vida" el cual para mi punto de vista es de los mejores junto con otros que he leído, por lo que aquel que lo desee lo invito a que pase y lo lea, pero como también dije este Fic sera diferente ya que me basare en mis propias ideas

 **Neopercival:** Bueno primero gracias por leer el Fic y bueno que te puedo decir, en verdad la culpa es 50-50, unas por dejarse llevar sin investigar debidamente y perdiendo todo al final por la ansiedad y juicios inconclusos, mientras que la otra por de igual manera dejarse llevar por sus emociones y por querer apaciguar las cosas sin dar muchos detalles, pero que al final perdió la paciencia por tantos ataque verbales de Rias y compañía, en cuanto el arreglar las cosas, ellas se darán cuenta del porque del actuar del chico demasiado tarde y se sentirán mal por como terminaran las cosas y como lo trataron, con respecto a que permanezcan juntos tal vez si, tal vez no...

 **Dr Hyperion:** Primeramente gracias por pasar y leer el Fic, ademas de gracias por la critica constructiva y que puedo decirte, quien no se arriesga no gana nada, por lo que no dejare de apostar en esto que muchos considerarían un terreno minado a ver que surge con el tiempo, se que la traición es un tema ya quemado, pero muy mal empleado en la mayoría de los Fic, por lo que hare un Fic de este tema a mi propio estilo.

 **Shudan:** Me alegro que halla sido de tu agrado y aquí te dejo el siguiente Cap. del Fic.

 **bustercall:** Gracias por leer mi Fic y lamento a ver explotado la burbuja de buena expectativa que tenias. pero lamentablemente ni idea con respecto a esta historia era un punto a parte de la que tu tenias; es cierto que el tema "Caída del Dragón" se encuentra muy gastado, pero quise emplearlo, y en cuanto al chico supere su CAÍDA, no se levantara como un Gary Stu, ni mucho menos se ara que el mundo sobrenatural gire en torno a el y que sea consentido por todas las facciones por ser traicionado, por lo que dicha acción no va a pasar, no tengo la mas mínima intención de arruinarles la vida Rias y compañía, pero sabrás a que me refiero si por casualidad decides seguir leyendo esta historia y sino, pues gracias por tu comentario y recomendación.

 **WarRedMachine20:** Me alegro que halla sido de tu agrado y aquí te dejo el siguiente Cap. del Fic.

 **antifanboy:** Primero gracias por leer y dejar tu Review, bueno solamente te digo que esa es la idea, una balanza equilibrada para nivelar la culpabilidad del punto de quiebre de la relación ya que ambas partes son jóvenes e inexpertos en cuanto a una relación se refiere. Siendo esta la primera para el grupo y si ya de por si mantener estable una relación "normal" es complicado una de poligamia lo es 100 veces mas, Issei no sera el centro del mundo sobrenatural ni el consentido de las facciones, tampoco voy a joder la vida a Rias y compañía... solo eso te puedo decir"

 **Hunter2000:** Gracias por leer Fic y con respeto a lo que dijiste en el Review, bueno es verdad. seria muy simple decir el porque, pero el chico quería darles una sorpresa, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere y esto condujo a una situación muy tensa que termino en romper el puente que los unía. Tu mismo lo haz dicho son jóvenes e inexpertos, y ese fue otro factor que influyo en la ruptura... pero por ello se decidió hacer de la forma "estúpida" por así decirlo para poder desarrollar la historia de la forma en que lo he pensado. Tal vez sea motivo por el que se llego a este punto parezca estúpido, pero es algo natural en una relación de jóvenes que suelen terminar por detalles mas tontos que el empleado en el fic..."

 **Ikari no Ryujin:** Perdón por la demora pero aquí esta el siguiente Cap. me alegro que te halla gustado aunque sea un poco, y como dices el tema del abandono es algo repetitivo, pero es algo que quería hacer, pues me había llamado un poco la atención, con respecto a lo de las 10K en palabras como dijiste demuestran las ganas por las que tengo en este Fic.

 **Maestro de las Sombras:** Espero que para ambos halla sido de su agrado y y con respecto al Fic a que permanezcan juntos Rias y el resto de las que lo abandonaron solamente puedo decir que tal vez si, tal vez no...

 **Marianobr17:** Me alegra que te gustara el Fic. con respecto al porque Issei no les dijo nada de sus acciones pues quería sorprenderlas y con las chicas se podría decir que se llevaron por las apariencias, y no te preocupes no me desanimare por los comentarios ya con la ayuda de los buenos comentarios puedo ayudarme a mejorar mi Fic, mientras que con los malos, puedo aprender de ellos también y ver en que me estoy equivocando, mientras que los que son para insultar simplemente los dejare de lado.

* * *

Antes de comenzar con este Cap. debo de informar que en este Fic cuento con la colaboración de Aten92 con algunos detalles en la elaboración de este Fic.

\- Hola, ¿cómo están? - Diálogo…

\- (Y aquí vamos otra vez) - pensamientos…

*Hola, ¿me escuchas? * Llamada telefónica, holograma, etc.

"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de documentos y palabras a resaltar…

- **Se fuerte por los tuyos y tus sueños** \- Ddraig o algún dragón hablando para todos…

[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig o algún dragón hablando con su anfitrión mentalmente…

["Hola todos…"] anuncio importante de algo…

 **Cap. 1**

Anteriormente

\- [ **Pareces feliz socio** ] -

\- [No lo voy a negar, lo estoy, ahora una de las razones por la que tomaré ese ritual se encuentra a mi lado y tengo toda la intención de cumplir con la promesa que le he hecho, no quiero ver más lágrimas en su rostro, sino esa hermosa sonrisa que he podido ver cuando está realmente feliz… no quiero que esa sonrisa desaparezca y mucho menos ser yo el causante de ello.] -

\- [ **Pues levántate de esta " _caída_ " con más fuerza socio, como siempre lo has hecho contra tus enemigos… defiende con todo lo que atesoras y amas, que los que se atrevan a intentar lastimar a los que te importan experimenten la furia de un Dragón Emperador Rojo…**] -

\- [Eso haré Ddraig… el Sekiryuutei se levantará con mayor fuerza de esta caída y sacudirá el mundo con su poder, mi historia aquí no termina, apenas comienza lo que será un nuevo capítulo] -

Tras aquellas palabras el castaño cerró los ojos por el cansancio, pero aun con esa sonrisa de felicidad que hacía tiempo no se veía en él.

( **Es mejor que te prepares mundo, porque el Sekiryuutei regresará a ti con más fuerza… para sacudirte con más con todo su poder** )

Tras ese pensamiento, el dragón rojo también se retiró a dormir…

 **Nuevo comienzo**

Era un nuevo día en el cual Issei comenzó a despertar poco a poco, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez se sentía algo diferente y es que Ross se encontraba dormida junto a él sujetando su brazo tan fuerte como podía para que este no se fuera de su lado, la acción de la peliblanca consiguió sonrisa del castaño, aunque verla dormida se le hacía muy hermosa, fue en ese momento que el chico sintió cierta molestia en sus pulmones que le ocasionaron tos, Issei trato de no hacer tanto ruido con dicha tos por lo que con su mano libre tapo su boca para aminorar el ruido, pero fue inútil ya que entre más tosía ésta se agudizaba y no solo eso, de entre sus dedos rastros de sangre comenzaban a ser visibles dando muestra que no es una simple tos común…

[ **La maldición ha avanzado suficiente para hacer que el daño causado se refleje exteriormente como lo hace ahora**.]

[Entiendo… esto comienza… a ser molesto… no quiero preocupar… más a Ross … de lo que ya está.]

[ **Tratare de reducir el avance de la maldición para que el daño no sea tan notorio y frecuente exteriormente. Pero aun así seguirá su avance ya que es imposible detenerla, al menos hasta que realices dicho ritual**.]

El castaño comenzó a toser con más fuerza, por lo que el ruido hizo que la valquiria comenzaba a despertar, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al cambio de luz logrando mirar a la fuente de aquel sonido y ver la sangre que escurría entre los dedos de Issei, sangre que comenzaba a gotear conforme la tos se agudizaba, al ver dicha escena, su preocupación por el estado del chico aumentó.

\- Ise, que te sucede… _\- levantándose y acercándose al castaño mientras este seguía tosiendo y escupiendo algo de sangre._

\- Estoy bien Ross-chan, cof… cof… cof… no te preocupes… cof… cof… cof… Ddraig se está encargando de esto - _responde el castaño tratando de calmar la preocupación de la albina_.

\- No, no estás bien. - _contradice la chica sin creerle._

Un brillo verde esmeralda se hace presente en el dorso de la mano izquierda de Issei, para luego dar paso a la gema de la Boosted Gear…

 **\- Esto es un efecto del progreso que la maldición ha tenido, haciendo que las primeras secuelas sean visibles físicamente de manera exterior… estoy tratando de ralentizar este avance ya que es imposible detenerlo… -**

Luego de lo dicho por el dragón, aquella tos fue disminuyendo hasta que desapareció e Issei respiro profundamente, para recuperar el aliento…

\- Lo ves, Tenemos todo bajo control. - _Dándole una sonrisa de confianza a Ross._

Ross al ver dicha sonrisa, noto que es un tanto forzada y cansada, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a Issei dándole un abrazo, poco le importó manchar su ropa de sangre o ensuciarse ella misma con esta, lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

\- Me niego… me niego a aceptarlo… me niego a aceptar que tu… que tu tengas que… -

A la albina le era imposible terminar aquella frase ya que la sola idea de que Issei muera le aterraba… por lo que su abrazo se hizo más fuerte apegándose más al chico, ya que sentía que si le soltaba lo perdería… Issei sintió algo húmedo en su pecho, no tenía que ser un genio para darse una idea del motivo de aquella humedad…

\- Ross-chan, escúchame te hice una promesa, una que estoy dispuesto a cumplir, aunque tenga que pelear con la muerte misma para volver a la vida; como también tengo promesas que cumplirles a mis padres y a otras personas que creen en mí y no me hicieron a un lado… - _El castaño mientras abraza a la peliblanca le frota la espalda en signo de aliviar su preocupación_ … - ya he sobrevivido a una maldición y pienso hacerlo también a esta, por ti y por esas personas que aún esperan muchas cosas de mi…

\- Pero esa maldición te está… -

\- No voy a morir, no pienso morir… es verdad que esa maldición me está consumiendo por dentro, pero Ddraig me ha dicho que hay un método para purgar esa maldición de mi ser y seguir con vida, por ti, por mis padres y los que creen en mí. -

\- E… es enserio lo que dices, de… de verdad hay una forma de eliminar esa maldición. - _La albina pregunta sorprendida y esperanzada alzando la mirada viendo al chico a los ojos._

El castaño le da una sonrisa honesta… sonrisa que causa un ligero tinte rosa en las mejillas de la chica…

\- **Puedes estar tranquila Valquiria, lo que mi socio dice es verdad, existe una forma de purgar la maldición.** **Pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada, debido a que tendremos que esperarnos mínimo una semana para que el cuerpo de mi compañero se recupere y sanar completamente. -**

Rossweisse, tras afirmar lo dicho sobre que si es posible eliminar la maldición sintió como si un peso le fuera quitado de sus hombros…

 **-** Y en qué consiste ese método… -

Tanto el castaño como el dragón pensaban la mejor de explicárselo…

\- **Es un ritual de tipo purificación y expulsión. Purificación porque elimina todo rastro de la maldición para que esta en un futuro no reaparezca y se expanda una vez más comprometiendo la vida del dragón. Expulsión porque expulsa o elimina de forma permanente y definitiva los sentimientos que dieron origen a la maldición.**

 **-** Explicándolo de esa forma se ve muy como algo muy sencillo. Además, esa parte de expulsar todo sentimiento que dieron origen a la maldición, quiere decir que Ise dejara de sentir afecto alguno por las Rias-san y las demás. -

- **Exactamente, una vez hecho el ritual, lo que esas chicas hagan o dejen de hacer con sus vidas le será completamente indiferente a mi anfitrión.** -

La albina en ese momento sintió lastima por la pelirroja y las otras chicas, perder a una persona que está dispuesta a dar su vida por ellas por culpa de su inmadurez y celos mal infundados… no podía culparlas, debido a que aún eran jóvenes e inexpertas, aunque ella es la menos indicada para decir algo así ya es aún menos experimentada, pero ese será el precio que tendrán que pagar por tener tan poca confianza en la persona que dicen amar. Perder al hombre que daría todo incluso su vida por ellas.

\- Así que, hay un precio a pagar y son los sentimientos que dan origen a la maldición, puede ser un precio realmente bajo o alto según la perspectiva con la que se le mire… aunque suene muy cruel de mi parte, me alivia saber que Ise no tendrá que pagar un precio mayor como tener que renunciar a sus emociones o dar la mitad de su esperanza de vida. Solo espero que el procedimiento no sea complicado. -

Tanto huésped como anfitrión se debatían si decirle o no, sobre la cesión de dolor que el dragón experimenta mientras realiza el ritual.

\- **Que el precio a pagar son los sentimientos que causan la maldición es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que el ritual en sí es algo agradable. -**

\- ¿Qué quiere decir Ddraig-sama? -

En las palabras de la chica era perceptible cierto grado de temor…

\- **El dragón que realiza el ritual experimenta lo que es el verdadero dolor, ya que siente como su alma le es rasgada, sus células destruidas una a una y como si le arrancan algo de su ser mientras aún vive, tal es el sufrimiento que se puede experimentar que el pulso cardíaco se acelera hasta el punto de que el corazón podría explotar… por lo que, para sobrevivir no solo se necesita una gran resistencia, sino también determinación y fuerza de voluntad en querer vivir.** -

Lo dicho por el dragón generó mucho miedo en la albina por la que su abrazo sobre Issei se reforzó.

\- Eso es muy arriesgado, ¿podemos buscar otro método de eliminar esa maldición? -

\- **Desafortunadamente, no existe otra forma para purgar la maldición, ya que ni siquiera Shiva cuenta con el poder o habilidad para hacerlo… si mi anfitrión quiere vivir, tendrá que someterse al ritual. -**

\- Pero Ise podría… -

La albina fue interrumpida por el castaño…

\- No te preocupes Ross, no voy a morir, no pienso morir tan fácilmente, te lo he prometido. - _El chico le dice aquellas palabras mientras le da regala una sonrisa…_

 **-** Por favor no te atrevas a morir, si lo haces y me abandonas, nunca te lo voy a perdonar. Nunca… -

Fue la respuesta de la chica mientras seguía abrazada a Issei y este también le abraza para tranquilizarla un poco…

Luego de unos minutos la albina rompe el abrazo y mira al castaño a los ojos con seriedad.

\- Ddraig-sama dijo que debías reposar tu cuerpo por lo menos una semana luego de tanto sobreesfuerzo, por lo tienes prohibido hacer cualquier actividad que requiera desgaste físico incluso por mínimo que sea, no hay lugar para objeciones. Me aseguraré personalmente de que reposes debidamente y de tu cuidado. -

El chico luego de escuchar a la Valquiria solo suspiro, sabía que de nada serviría discutir ya que ha logrado conocer mucho de ella y sabía que cuando se trata de seguir órdenes puede llegar a ser muy inflexible. sonrió y le abrazó para darle un beso en la frente, acción que generó un notorio sonrojo en la albina, aunque no le reprocho dicha acción, en su lugar le regreso el abrazo y se acurruco en el pecho del chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Esta bien, no are nada indebido, prometo que seguiré tus recomendaciones si así estás más tranquila. Además, cómo podría ir en contra de las órdenes de mi hermosa enfermera personal. -

\- ¡Issei! - _le reprocho la albina separándose un poco para encarar al chico que al ver cómo le sonreía solo aumento su sonrojo; hacía tiempo no lo veía sonreír de esa forma y verlo le hacía muy feliz, por lo que dejó de lado la pequeña broma del castaño y también le sonrió para corresponderle el abrazo._

\- Bueno, será mejor levantarnos y asearnos, la verdad no me caería mal un baño con agua caliente para relajar los músculos - _En eso Issei mira a la albina en sus brazos._ \- lamento preocuparte y causarte problemas, al incluirte en todo esto te ganaste la enemistad de Rias y las demás. -

\- No te preocupes por eso, no me obligaste a nada, yo misma veía cómo las cosas se complicaron y decidí correr el riesgo; me hubiera sido muy fácil decirles el porqué de tu actuar, nuestra cercanía, pero ellas debieron de tenerte un poco más de confianza. Aunque soy la menos indicada para hablar del amor y las relaciones de pareja, sé que un noviazgo tiene sus altibajos, por lo que una relación de poligamia sería aún mucho más complicada, pero si ellas afirmaban amarte hasta el punto de aceptar compartirte entre todas, lo ocurrido muestra que ninguna estaban del todo seguras de sus propios sentimientos hacia ti, prueba de ella serían los celos infundados y el dejar que sus miedos e inseguridades les ganaran, aún no estaban lista para una relación de poligamia. -

\- Aun así, considero estoy en deuda contigo por arrastrarte a esto, espero haya algo que pueda hacer para recompensarte. -

\- Si tanto te sientes en deuda conmigo, lo único que te pediré a cambio es… nunca me abandones, ni te vayas de mi lado… por favor… -

Más que una petición, por parte de la chica, sonaba más a una súplica. Issei dedujo que ella tiene miedo de que pueda morir a causa de la maldición o el ritual y quedar sola, después de todo su situación actual con Rias y las demás no es la mejor, en Asgard no es que su vida haya sido la mejor a causa de las burlas, aunque llegó a hacer amigos y compañeros luego de ser parte de la nobleza de la pelirroja, no comparten el mismo vínculo que en ellos llegó a formarse.

\- Te lo prometo, aunque no importa las veces que tenga que regresar de la muerte, prometo estar siempre a tu lado. -

\- Gracias. -

La chica luego de esa pequeña charla se sentía más tranquila, no había podido decirle de sus sentimientos, la situación actual no era el mejor de los momentos, ella lo sabía, esperaría a que las cosas estén un poso más aligeradas, confiaba en que su corazón le mostraría el momento adecuado, ya que este mismo le decía que el actual no era.

Por su parte Ddraig al presenciar la interacción entre ambos y las palabras de la peliblanca, no le fue difícil percatarse que ella había aclarado y aceptado sus sentimientos para con su anfitrión, eso a su parecer era muy bueno ya que motivaría más al chico a superar y levantarse de esto con más fuerza para seguir adelante con paso firme…

\- No, gracias a ti por quedarte a mi lado, te convertiste en el pilar que me mantuvo lejos de tocar fondo y pasar la línea del no retorno, sólo sabría el destino que hubiera sido de mi… bueno vamos a levantarnos y bañarnos para preparar el desayuno, la verdad tengo un poco de hambre. -

En eso el estómago del chico se hizo notar dando fe de sus palabras.

\- Ok, eso fue un poco vergonzoso. - _Dijo Issei._

\- Ufufu… ufufufu…

La chica se reía de la vergüenza que sentía el castaño al ser traicionado por su estómago…

\- Ross-chan. no es gracioso. -

\- Perdón, es que es poco gracioso. -

\- Ok, olvidemos de lo que acaba de suceder. Me voy a mi habitación para poder darme un baño, tú también debes hacer lo mismo Ross-chan. Además, hay que lavar tu ropa antes de que la sangre se le pegue aún más y sea imposible sacarla, te veo en la cocina para desayunar. -

Una vez dicho aquello, el chico salió de la habitación de la albina hacia la suya para tomar un reconfortante baño. Una vez llega a su cuarto, va al baño, se quitó la ropa sucia y manchada de sangre para luego dejarla en la lavadora, al entrar al baño fue hacia donde se encontraba un banquillo comenzando a lavarse todo su cuerpo para después entrar en la "pequeña" bañera.

El castaño se tomaba su tiempo para lavarse a causa de sus heridas, no quería abrirlas más de lo que ya estaban por lo que para remover la suciedad y sangre seca de su cuerpo le tomaba algo de tiempo, otro asunto es que el jabón en sus heridas hacía que le ardieran un poco, nada comparado con todas las heridas que ha sufrido y la maldición de Samael.

Tras unos minutos el chico ya había aseado la mayor parte de su cuerpo excepto su espalda, el chico pensaba cómo ingeniárselas para lavar esa zona sin lastimarse demasiado a causa de las heridas que hay yacen… fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse y ver a cierta Valkiria envuelta en una toalla entrando al baño junto con él, mientras su rostro se encontraba con un gran sonrojo.

\- Ro… Ro… Ross-chan, q… que hace a… aquí… -

\- Vine a… a… ayudarte a bañarte, ya q… que, debido a tus heridas y agotamiento, no debes esforzar mucho tu cuerpo… además, debo de cuidar que no hagas nada inapropiado -

\- Pe… pero… -

\- N… no es la primera vez que estamos desnudo el uno ante el otro. -

Acercándose al castaño y comenzando a lavarle la espalda, ya que al ver en está rastros de sangre seca dedujo que no ha lavado esa zona. Luego que ambos lavaron sus cuerpos, entraron a la bañera al ser está lo suficientemente grande como para que la usaran ocho personas sin problema, estaban realmente cómodos. Ambos estaban en un silencio agradable, dejando que el agua caliente relajará sus músculos aliviando la tensión, el castaño cerró sus ojos dejando que el agua caliente trabajara sobre sus agotados músculos, Ross por su parte simplemente observaba al chico, aunque esta se encontraba más tranquila, su preocupación por el estado del chico seguía aún presente, por lo que sin saber que la haya impulsado se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba sentada acercándose al castaño sentándose una vez más en su regazo para abrazándolo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, un enorme sonrojo adornaba su rostro ya que siendo sincera consigo misma no pensó ser capaz de realizar tan audaz movimiento y menos aun teniendo en cuenta la desnudez de ambos.

Issei fue sacado de su momento de relax al sentir algo o alguien tomar su regazo y segundos después ser abrazado, su rostro adquirió una tonalidad de rojo extremo ya que solo una persona además de él se encontraba en ese momento en la tina, abrió sus ojos para comprobar su teoría y ahí pudo verla, a la responsable sentada en su regazo.

\- R… Ross-chan… - _Fue la única palabra que pudo articular._ -

\- Prométeme… prométeme que pase lo que pase en ese ritual, no te dejarás vencer y volverás a mí para cumplir tu promesa. Por favor, prométemelo. - _Dijo la albina, aplicando un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo presionando su cuerpo con el del chico en especial sus dos grandes atributos_.

El castaño casi tiene una hemorragia nasal nivel mega al sentir la suave piel de la chica presionar su cuerpo, en especial esos dos grandes encantos; pero al escuchar lo dicho por la albina y el tono suave, pero de preocupación y hasta cierto punto súplica, mandó a paseo todo pensamiento libidinoso y también abraza a la albina de forma protectora y afectuosa.

\- Te lo prometo Ross, prometo que pase lo que pase volveré a ti, prometo protegerte de todo y todos que intenten lastimarte o dañarte, prometo siempre permanecer a tu lado y nunca dejarte, prometo volver de la muerte misma las veces que deban de ser necesario para cumplir con mi promesa y eso Ross es porque eres una parte del tesoro de este dragón, tesoro al que está dispuesto a proteger con su vida. - _Responde el castaño abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza y dándole un beso en su cabello._

 **(N.A. En la expresión "y eso Ross es porque eres una parte del tesoro de este dragón, tesoro al que está dispuesto a proteger con su vida", la palabra "TESORO" es usada para pluralizar a todas las personas preciadas para el castaño, aunque en el párrafo anterior se haga referencia en primera persona y no de forma plural)**

Las palabras y gesto de chico sacaron una sonrisa a la albina, la honestidad en las palabras del castaño era palpable, casi como si fuera el corazón del chico quien hablara y no unas palabras dichas solamente para tranquilizarla. Además, de que dichas palabras lograron calmar su preocupación…

\- Gracias, y por favor… nunca me dejes… porque yo nunca te dejare. -

\- Nunca lo are… y aunque me pidas que lo haga nunca te dejaré sola porque siempre velaré por ti desde las sombras. -

El baño siguió de manera agradable, con el chico preguntándole cómo le había ido en su estancia en Asgard y el motivo por el que había sido llamada, la albina respondió sin problemas, entre risas y platicas amenas hasta que decidieron salir de la tina

- **(Aunque no lo sepas Valquiria, estás haciendo mucho por mi anfitrión, tu llegada y muestra de sentimientos puros ralentiza los efectos de la maldición más de lo que yo podría haber hecho con todo mi poder.)** \- _Pensaba cierto dragón._

Tras salir de un inusual, pero a la vez agradable baño cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones para alistarse e ir a la academia, bajaron y ambos tomaron el desayuno juntos mientras continuaron con la plática de lo que habían hecho cada quien en el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Luego de desayunar y alistar todo ambos partieron a la academia, donde el día transcurrió de forma tranquila y sin mucha novedad, exceptuando que la albina siempre estuvo atenta a lo que el castaño hacia y reprendiéndolo cuando se sobreexige, también de informarle al profesor de educación física sobre el estado del chico para que lo exonerara de hacer ejercicios pesados, aunque el punto a resaltar más seria el castigo impuesto por la albina a dúo pervertido amigos del castaño cuando estos pretendían golpear al chico tras ver cómo la profesora más sexy de la academia estaba cuidado de él en todo momento.

Dándoles así a cada uno un cepillo dental y un balde de agua y jabón cosa que desubicó a cada uno, hasta que se pusieron completamente pálidos al saber que tendrían que limpiar todos los baños de los hombres en toda la academia, aterrándoles aún más al saber que ese mismo día era el especial de comida estilo mexicana la cual consistía en carne con frijoles en la cafetería.

La tarde fue tranquila y sin novedad en toda la academia con excepción del dueto que derramaban lágrimas mientras se encontraban terminando de limpiar los baños siendo vigilados por uno de los instructores más severos para que no pensaran en escaparse, hasta que varios de los alumnos habían entrados como si se los tratara de llevar el diablo, provocándoles un mayor mar de lágrimas al saber que tendrían que limpiar eso también una vez que terminaran, por lo que ambos decidieron escabullirse de su castigo, pero rápidamente se detuvieron de golpe y giraban sus cabezas con lentitud hacia el instructor que los cuidaba tras escuchar el azote de la regla que portaba en su mano, indicándoles que ninguno de los dos saldría hasta terminar de limpiar los baños dándoles un temor mayor al dúo al no quererse imaginar cómo quedarían de los baños al salir los estudiantes tras haberlos usado mientras maldecían mentalmente al castaño, por otra parte en el Club del Ocultismo ese mismo día no había habido ningún contrato, ni reunión de club, además de que Ross había preparado todo antes de irse a Asgard para no tener trabajo acumulado al volver y sus pendientes del día los había concluido por lo que su trabajo como maestra había finalizado, por lo que ambos después de clases se fueron a la residencia Hyōdō…

La semana de reposo requerida para que el castaño sanará transcurrieron casi de la misma forma que el primer día evitando lo mayor posible encuentros no necesarios con el resto de chicas Gremory, Ravel e Irina. Más que nada por recomendación del dragón ya que les comento que al ser ellas las causantes de dar origen a la maldición, el estar cerca de estas causaría que la maldición avanzara con mayor rapidez y esto haría que cualquier reposo para sanar el cuerpo del chico sea inútil para realizar el ritual… otro hecho a resaltar fue que el dueto pervertido había sido puesto bajo advertencia de forma sutil pero a la vez aterradora por la sensei albina por si se les ocurría hacerle algo al castaño, el castigo que les impuso de limpiar los baños no sería nada comparado con el infierno que les esperaría, decir que el dudo no estaba asustado sería un eufemismo, estaban aterrados, por lo que rápidamente le prometieron que no harían nada que perjudique al castaño.

La semana académica finalizó sin contratiempo ni complicación alguna para el castaño, hecho que agradeció al haber llegado nuevamente un nuevo fin de semana. Un nuevo día llego, Ross e Issei no tenían ningún contrato Gremory que hacer, por lo que la albina le propuso al chico salir a pasear para distraerse y divertirse "una cita indirectamente" cosa que el castaño no se negó ante dicha petición, por lo que acordaron reunirse en la sala de estar de la casa a las diez de la mañana, lo que sería un poco más de una hora… por lo que cada uno se fue a alistar para la cita.

Issei llegó a la sala de estar pasado unos cincuenta minutos, el chico viste suéter gris, chaqueta manga larga negra, unos jeans azul oscuro, cinturón rojo y zapatos semi elegantes negros y como único accesorio un reloj en su antebrazo derecho, por lo cual que se sentó en uno de los sofás a esperar a la albina.

Veinte minutos después de espera en la sala de estar por parte del castaño llega la hermosa albina, con su brillante cabello blanco plateado suelto y su rostro que se encontraba libre de maquillaje, debido que al poseer una belleza natural digna de una diosa no le hace falta. Viste una blusa escotada la cual dejaba ver una modesta parte de sus grandes atributos la cual es de color blanco con rayas negras de mangas larga que llegaban un poco más por debajo de sus codos, de accesorio unas pulseras en su antebrazo izquierdo y un collar de diseño simple pero elegante que parece ser de oro con siete incrustaciones de esmeraldas de las cuales las tres piezas que se encontraban enfrente del collar eran de mayor tamaño a comparación a las de los costados siendo estas de menor tamaño, una falda de color negro que le llegaba a un poco más de medio muslo y bajo esta un short lycra de igual color, medias largas hasta medio muslo negras, de calzado unas sandalia con tacón de color blanco.

El castaño al ver a su acompañante, solo pudiendo describirla mentalmente con una sola palabra "Hermosa"

Debido a la atenta mirada del chico, un tinte rosa adornaba las mejillas de Rossweisse, por lo que pensó que quizás se veía mal con esa ropa así que decide preguntar…

\- ¿Co… cómo me veo Issei? -

La pregunta de la albina trajo a la realidad al castaño.

\- Sola una palabra te podría describir Ross-chan y esa es Hermosa. - _Responde el chico con una_ _sonrisa._

La respuesta del castaño aumentó el sonrojo en la albina, pero estaba feliz por el alago…

\- Por cierto, Ross-chan ese collar que llevas es realmente hermoso, pero nunca te lo había visto puesto hasta hoy. - _Dice Issei._

\- Este collar es especial para mí, debido a que me lo regaló mi abuela al terminar mis estudios en Asgard y solamente lo uso en ocasiones especiales. - _Responde con una sonrisa y sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras con una de sus manos acaricia las tres esmeraldas grandes de dicho accesorio._

\- Me siento honrado de que la hermosa Diosa frente a mi consideres esta salida como algo especial - _Dice el chico al tiempo que realiza_ _una ligera reverencia._

Las palabras y acción del castaño consiguieron un más que evidente sonrojo en la Albina, mientras miraba hacia suelo como si estuviera sumamente interesada en algún punto de este a la vez que le salía un poco de humo de su cabeza.

\- Baka, aunque no lo creas, para mi esta salida es especial. Más que nada por la persona que me acompaña. - _Dice la chica, pero lo último en voz baja por lo que el castaño no logró escuchar_.

Pero fue sacada de su reproche hacia Issei al ver como el este le ofrecía su brazo y una sonrisa para así ambos poder salir a su "cita", la albina entrelaza su brazo con el del chico y también sonríe, logrando que de esta forma ambos partieran hacia la ciudad para pasar un rato agradable.

 **Por las calles de Kuoh**

La pareja de paseaba por las calles de Kuoh, el castaño y la albina eran el centro de atención de la gente quienes al verlos murmuraba cosas a favor de la pareja como: "Que linda pareja hacen", "se nota que ambos se quieren mucho", "se nota que son muy unidos", aunque algunas chicas jóvenes y mujeres adultas solteras murmuraban, "ese chico es muy lindo, quisiera ser yo la que camine a su lado", "que envidia me da esa chica, ya no se consiguen hombre así de lindo y caballerosos" entre otras cosas Además, de que miraban al chico con deseo y hasta lujuria, haciendo que Ross al escuchar dichas palabras gracias a sus sentidos que eran más desarrollados al ser demonio hacían que se sonrojara y abrazara con un poco más de fuerza el brazo de Issei e inconscientemente por el agarre termina ubicándolo entre sus pechos, como también enojarse al notar las miradas que esas mujeres le daban a su acompañante.

Mientras que los hombres no comentaban, pero con la mirada prácticamente desnudaban a la chica. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Issei que les daba una mirada de muerte a todos lo que estaban observando a Rossweisse asustándolos ya que por unos segundos la silueta de un enorme dragón rojo de ojos verde los observaba cómo insectos, aterrándoles y dejaron de ver a la albina que empezaba a sentirse incómoda por los comentarios de los que se encontraban a los alrededores, al igual que por las miradas lujuriosas de tantos hombres.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer Ross-chan? - _Pregunta Issei_.

Sacando un poco a la albina de su estado de pena al escuchar las palabras del castaño.

\- Bueno, me gustaría ir a ver una película. - _Responde la chica._

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del Castaño y ambos fueran al cine donde decidieron ver una película de romance a petición de albina, entraron a verla y sin que Ross se lo esperara Issei la tomó de su mano y entrar a ver la película. Durante el final Ross no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas ante esa escena y después imaginarse a Issei y ella en ese mismo cuadro.

Tras terminar de ver la película ambos habían decidido ir a un café que recién había abierto, por lo que decidieron entrar y probar algunos postres, al entrar una de las meseras los guio a una mesa vacía junto a una de las ventana, donde Issei aleja un poco la silla de la mesa para que Rossweisse se sentara en ella cosa que provocó que la albina se ruborizara un poco al igual que le daba las gracias mientras se sentaba y después Issei procedía a sentarse en la otra silla frente a ella, una vez ambos sentados, la mesera les entregó un menú de postres y bebidas. Rossweisse al ver el menú no lograba decidirse por la variedad de postres, al ver esto el castaño miró los precios de los postres y bebidas por lo que decidió pedir una gran variedad de estos para probarlos, a decir verdad, iba a costarle algo, pero no se quejaba ya que contaba con un dinero ahorrado. A los pocos minutos la mesa estaba llena de platos con diferentes tipos de postres en cada uno, desde pasteles hasta algunas gelatinas y natillas de distintos y variados sabores, cada uno más colorido que el anterior al igual que una gran variedad de bebidas desde jugos naturales hasta bebidas gaseosas. El rostro de Rossweisse se sorprendió y se sonrojo un poco al ver todos los postres en la mesa en su rostro se podía ver la indecisión al no saber con qué postre probar primeramente, fue en ese momento que el castaño tomó uno de los tantos platillos el cual traía lo que parecía ser galleta de bizcocho, fruta y crema batida para después tomar un poco de este con una cuchara y se lo acercara a Ross.

\- Ross-chan, di Ahhh _\- Logrando que Rossweisse se ruborizará enormemente mientras que el castaño le acerca otro poco la cuchara a su rostro y ella simplemente con el rostro sonrojado tomó la porción con su boca -_ ¿Qué tal está, Ross-chan?

\- ¡Es muy delicioso, Ise! -

Para Issei era algo nuevo el ver a Rossweisse así de emocionada ya que según él, estaba seguro de estar viendo una cara de ella que nadie más ha logrado ver, por lo que decidió repetir dicha acción sonrojando nuevamente a la Albina que aun sonrojada volvió a comer de la cuchara que le ofrecía el castaño.

\- I… I… Ise, es muy tierno lo que… lo que haces, pero… pero creo… creo que es injusto que solo tú me des a mí. - _De inmediato Rossweisse tomó uno de los postres de la mesa y lo colocó cerca de su boca mientras que con su otra mano le daba un poco de dicho postre con ayuda de una cuchara, donde al final el castaño aceptó con gusto._

\- ¡En verdad están realmente delicioso, Ross-chan! - _En verdad el chico disfruta del tiempo que se encontraba compartiendo con la Albina._

Ambos seguían degustando los diversos postres tranquilamente dándose entre ellos debes en cuando, pero fue en ese entonces que Ross noto que Issei tenía un poco de crema en la mejilla, tomando una servilleta y le limpia la mejilla.

En cuanto terminaron de degustar todos los postres fue el momento de pagar, lo cual dejó corto presupuesto al chico, pero no le importaba ya que ver la niña que aún vive en Ross cada yen gastado había valido la pena por ese hermoso momento.

Para el final del día ambos decidieron ir al parque y relajarse un poco en una de las bancas del lugar.

\- Ha sido la maravillosa cita - _Dijo Ross mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Issei._

\- Me da gusto que te hayas divertido. -

\- Ise… - _Dijo Ross llamando la atención del castaño._ \- Gracias. -

\- No, gracias a ti. - _provocando que la chica lo viera al rostro un tanto desconcertada_.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - _pregunto la albina confundida._

\- Por haber aparecido en mi vida. -

Dándole una sonrisa sincera y calidez que provocó que a la albina que se sorprendiera y sonrojara enormemente bajando su vista mientras se encontraba jugando con sus dedos intentando disminuir su sonrojo sin mucho éxito, sintiendo a la vez una gran calidez en su pecho.

\- Ise… cuando supe como el resto de las chicas te trataba y como te culpaban sin justificación, me sorprendí… no logro comprender el actuar de ellas ya que tú eres muy amable y una buena persona debido a que pones el bienestar de otros por el sima del tu propio bienestar… aunque eres un pervertido - _toma un respiro_ \- Desde aquella cita donde pude ver en ti esa parte amable y caballerosa que está oculta por tu gran perversión, así como verte luchar contra Euclid Lucifuge quien era más fuerte que tú en ese entonces, todo por rescatarme sin importarte tu propia seguridad y bienestar, desde ese entonces mis sentimientos eran un tanto confusos, no sabía si era agradecimiento, admiración o amor; en mi estancia en Asgard aproveche ese tiempo para así poder aclarar esas dudas con ayuda de mi abuela… y ahora estoy completamente segura de que es lo que siento, y eso es que yo en realidad te amo Ise - _Diciendo esto con una sonrisa y un notorio carmesí en sus blancas mejillas. -_ y por ello no me arrepiento de haberme hecho una miembro más del Séquito de Rias, ya que gracias a eso fue que pude conocerte a ti. Se que aunque Rias y las demás te dejaron de lado, aún hay varias mujeres que se siente atraídas por ti, por lo que aquellas que te dieron la espalda haciéndote a un lado de sus vidas dejarlas atrás, distes todo por ellas "sangre, sudor y lágrimas" incluso morir protegiéndolas y revivir para estar a su lado nuevamente gracias a la ayuda de los Dioses Dragones. Cualquier deuda que les debieras la has saldado con creces, es momento de que sigas hacia adelante donde poco a poco irás encontrando a esas personas que te aprecian como yo lo hago y entiendo que no seré la única que formará parte de tu corazón en un futuro. Aun así, no me importa el poder compartirte mientras pueda estar a tu lado y me ames como yo te amo… y recuerda esto… desde el momento en que aclare mis sentimientos por ti, pase lo que pase puedes contar conmigo no importa que, siempre estaré a tu lado en los buenos momentos como en los malos, aun si eso implica ganarme de enemigas y el odio de las que te dieron la espalda, ya que desde este momento. YO Rossweisse he decidido que seré la valquiria del guerrero Issei Hyōdō el Sekiryuutei… por lo que viviré junto a ti, pelearé junto a ti y si he de morir, moriré junto a ti.

Terminando de decir esto tomó entre sus manos el rostro del castaño para acercarse poco a poco juntando sus labios con los de chico en un cálido y amoroso beso; el chico por su parte se sorprendió no solo por las palabras de la albina sino también por la acción de que lo besara, pero tras salir de sorpresa correspondió de la misma forma mientras lágrimas brotan de sus ojos al sentir su corazón ser llenado no solo por las palabras de la chica sino por los sentimientos que le transmite en ese suave beso, cosa que alegro a dicho Dragon dentro del castaño ya que a causa de esto ahora sabía que Issei tenía algo a que aferrarse y no caer en la Maldición del Dragon.

Tras unos instantes después ambos se separaron de aquel beso, el chico aun con lágrimas en sus ojos toma suavemente las manos de la albina y las coloca en su pecho sobre su corazón.

\- Ross-chan… tus palabras alivian el dolor de mi corazón como no tienes ideas; decirte que no tengo miedo a una nueva relación seria mentirte, el temor de una tercera desilusión me aterra ya que está presente en mi mente; y no sé si lo pueda soportar… _la valquiria bajo su mirada al suelo creyendo que el chico rechazaría sus sentimientos, lágrimas de tristeza comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos_ … - Pero aun así, mi corazón dice que no te deje ir, que no te aleje de mi por ese miedo, que no rechace esos sentimientos, que los acepte, - _la albina alzó su mirada para ver directamente a los ojos del castaño…_ \- por eso, Valquiria Rossweisse, en tus manos dejo el lastimado corazón de este herido dragón. - _finaliza Issei con una sonrisa._

La chica tras escuchar esas últimas palabras del castaño, varias lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, pero estas no eran de tristeza como las que habían amenazado a salir hace unos momentos, en su lugar esta eran unas lágrimas de felicidad, pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo quieta ya que en un instante le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia ella para así poder juntar sus labios una vez más en un beso suave y lleno de sentimientos… luego de un poco más de un minutos se separan con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas y una sonrisa de felicidad.

\- Sekiryuutei Issei Hyōdō. Yo, Rossweisse, Valquiria de Asgard, juró por mi vida proteger y sanar las heridas de tu corazón, amarte y estar a tu lado por siempre y para siempre.

\- Solo me queda algo por decir. _\- Llamando la atención de la Valquiria -_ Valquiria Rossweisse, le daría el honor a este dragón de ser su novio… No… le daría el honor a este dragón de ser su prometido. - Preguntando esto último mientras que Issei se coloca con una rodilla en el suelo mientras sostiene entre sus manos la mano derecha de la albina.

La chica no podía estar más feliz, el castaño le había pedido no solo ser su novia, sino su prometida

\- Sí. Sí acepto mi dragón carmesí, acepto ser tu novia y prometida.

La Albina no soportó la emoción para lanzarse hacia el castaño tumbándolo en el suelo uniendo sus labios una vez más en un beso con el que sellan su confesión de amor que da inicio a una relación a un nuevo nivel, no duraron mucho tiempo ahí en el suelo ya que poco tiempo después Issei se levantó del lugar para así ayudar a la ahora nueva prometida frente a él, para después de un rato de seguir con su paseo pero de manera más alegre decidieron regresar a su hogar con ayuda de un círculo mágico sin que nadie los viera para luego dirigirse al cuarto del Castaño donde ambos se acostaron juntos en la cama y poder descansar.

 **Time Skip**

Una nueva semana ha dado inicio y ya solo faltaban un par de días para el día que habían indicado sería el mejor momento para que Issei realizara dicho Ritual, pero eso no era todo ya que durante este tiempo había dado inicio con una sola novedad. El gran acercamiento de la albina y el castaño, luego de aquella confesión y formalizar una relación, ambos eran muy unidos cada vez que podían pasar tiempo juntos lo aprovechaban, la chica seguía cuidando al castaño en su recuperación y el chico acatando las ordenes de su "enfermera personal", aunque la albina no espero la "sorpresa" que su prometido y novio le dio, ya no nunca se imaginó esa cualidad en el…

 **Inicio Flash Back**

Ross se encontraba despertando, luego de estirarse un poco y alejar la somnolencia, se percata de que su ahora nueva almohada favorita para abrazar y dormir (es decir, Issei) no estaba a su lado, por lo que salió de la cama en su búsqueda para cerciorarse que no esté haciendo nada que perjudique su recuperación, al salir de la habitación y llegar a las escaleras que dan con la planta baja junto a la sala recibidor, recibió un agradable y delicioso aroma, por lo cual fue a la cocina y grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba ahí y más el hecho de estar preparando el desayuno era Issei.

\- Ise… - _Dijo la albina llamando la atención del castaño._

\- Buenos días mi Ross-chan, dormiste bien.

\- Si, ¿pero? … que estás haciendo. - _Dijo la albina llamando la atención del castaño._

\- Pues… quise prepararle un desayuno delicioso a mi Diosa albina antes de que nos fuéramos a la academia, - _Sonrojando a la chica por la respuesta y detalle, no sabía porque, pero cada vez que el chico comenzó a llamarla "su Diosa albina" un notorio sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, ese detalle del castaño le encantaba, aunque no lo diría en voz alta_ \- así que toma asiento ya el desayuno está para servir -

Rossweisse acato la orden de su novio, así que toma asiento en el comedor donde poco después Issei llego a la mesa con dos platos que deslumbraron a la Valquiria al ver lo que tenía enfrente de ella (Mini Soufflé Omelettet del anime Shokugeki no Souma). Tras probarlo Ross se quedó sorprendida ante el sabor y la textura de dicho platillo.

\- Ise no sabía que podías cocinar tan delicioso. - _Dice la chica realmente sorprendida, mientras que dicho castaño sonrió ante el halago de su novia._

\- Bueno la verdad ha sido uno de mis dos hobbies desde que era niño, mucho antes de que fuera un pervertido certificado y todo gracias a mi madre que tras verla cocinar me entraron ganas de aprender por lo que poco a poco ella me fue enseñando algunas cosas y luego fui experimentando, tengo que decir que hubo muchos fracasos pero a la vez tuve algunas recetas que me salieron muy bien a tal punto que mi madre esperaba que algún día me convirtiera en un gran chef cosa que yo también pensé, pero luego me olvide un poco de la cocina tras hacerme amigo de Matsuda y Motohama con quienes estúpidamente ingrese al camino del "ero" y perversión. -

Ross no espero tal respuesta, saber que el chico antes de interesarse en el ecchi tenía potencial para la culinaria realmente la sorprendió, pero al saber la razón por la cual dejo ese arte, no le agrado mucho eso último. La albina al saber que por culpa de ese par su Issei había perdido el interés en algo en lo que realmente mostro ser muy hábil, más al ser algo en el ámbito culinario, no muchos tienen habilidad para sobresalir en este campo por lo que simplemente pensaría en un buen castigo para ellos, pero eso sería después ya que quería disfrutar del exquisito desayuno que le había preparado su prometido.

Mientras tanto en otros lugares tanto Matsuda y Motohama por algún extraño presentimiento ambos sintieron un gran escalofrío recorrerles por la espalda.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Era un nuevo día y como era ya costumbre desde que Ross e Issei llevaron su relación a un paso más allá, ambos comenzaron a dormir en la cama de Issei y la noche anterior no fue la excepción, ambos se encontraban dormidos en la cama de Issei en la cual habían teniendo una buena noche de descanso en los brazos del otro, no paso mucho tiempo en el que tras despertarse el castaño simplemente vio a una hermosa albina dormida recargada en su pecho, decidió retirar con delicadeza unos cuantos cabellos de que estaban bloqueando la vista del rostro de su amada, para así darle un beso en la frente, la chica al sentir los labios del castaño comenzó a despertarse, luego de que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y alejar la sensación de sueño enfoca su vista en su prometido…

\- Buenos días mi Ise. - _Dándole una gran sonrisa de cariño al castaño._

\- Buenos días mi Ross - _Dándole un leve pero amoroso beso en los labios a la albina que se sonrojo ante dicha acción por parte del castaño, pero no rechazó el gesto, lo correspondió._ \- dime dormiste bien. -

\- Si, dormí estupendo ya que tu estas a mi lado. - _Recargándose en el pecho del castaño mientras lo abrazaba con gentileza y amor._

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto, mi Diosa albina quieres algo en especial para el desayuno antes de irnos a la Academia. -

\- No sé, sorpréndeme con algo, al fin y al cabo todo lo que cocinas es muy delicioso que no puedo negarme a nada de lo que cocinas. -

\- Esta bien, mientras preparo el desayuno puedes tomar una ducha. -

\- Ok. - _Dándole una gran sonrisa antes de levantarse e irse hacia el baño a ducharse para luego bajar a desayunar_.

\- [Alguien se ve animado, parece que al fin en verdad haz encontrado a una chica que tiene sentimientos honestos y claros hacia ti] -

\- [No lo voy a negar, el contar con el amor, cariño y apoyo de Ross es lo mejor que me ha pasado, ella es alguien a la que puedo confiarle proteger mi espalda, me siento realmente afortunado de tenerla a mi lado, ella ahora es una parte invaluable de mí, peleare con todo y todos lo que intente lastimarla, la protegeré aun a costo de mi propia vida, a ella y a los que un creen en mí.] -

\- [Es natural que pienses en sí, después de todo está en nosotros los dragones proteger lo que amamos y queremos no importa el precio que debamos pagar.] -

\- [Gracias Ddraig.] -

Cortando la comunicación con el Dragón que reside en él, para salir de su cama e ir a preparar el desayuno para ambos. Tras un rato después la albina baja hacia el comedor donde ve como Issei ya tenía todo listo y se encontraba esperándola para empezar a comer.

Luego del desayuno, Issei se ducho y termino de arreglarse para así ambos irse a la academia juntos, donde tras llegar se separaron para que cada uno se fuera a sus respectivas clases y al finalizar las clases Issei fue a recoger sus contratos como los de Ross que había para ellos al igual que entregar los ya realizados una vez no que ya no había nadie en el Club, como era costumbre últimamente tanto el cómo Ross solamente se dedicaban a recoger sus contratos al igual que depositar los contratos realizados en el escritorio de la pelirroja, sin que Rias o alguna de las chicas del grupo estuvieran presentes o le dirigieran algún tipo de palabra si es que se lograban encontrar a alguna, dado que solo había ocasiones donde los únicos integrantes del grupo Gremory con quienes llegaba a encontrarse suelen ser Kiba y Gasper con quienes se lleva bien. Aunque evade siempre las preguntas de ambos con respectos a como estaban las cosas con las demás del Séquito, tras haber dejado los contratos en el escritorio de Rias y ver que no había nada pendiente, decidió irse y daba gracias por no haberse encontrado con nadie del Club, por lo que tras salir de dicho edificio camino a la salida de la Academia donde logro ver a Ross en dicho lugar donde se encontraba esperándolo.

\- Ya todo está listo Ross-chan, así que podemos irnos. -

\- Lo siento Ise, pero me acaba de surgir un contrato en lo que te estaba esperando por lo que llegare tarde a casa el día de hoy. -

\- No hay problema mi Diosa albina yo me encargare de las compras para la cena y algunas otras cosas que nos hacen o hagan falta, así que ve tranquila y cuídate. -

La valquiria se despide con un corto beso ya que mientras estuvo esperando al chico reviso los alrededores para ver si había presencias cerca, Ross desapareció en un círculo mágico, Issei fue en dirección del supermercado para poder comprar lo que les faltaban, además de comprar algunas cosas para la cena de ese mismo día.

Poco tiempo después.

\- Que bien me fue con las compras y en especial el pez gato que estaba en oferta, ahora solo falta ver que es lo que hare de cenar… _Observando los ingredientes que traía con él en las bolsas que había comprado._ \- mmm… veamos creo que hare algo de pescado empanizado frito con papas junto con un buen aderezo, solo tendré que quitarle la piel y sus aletas ya que en estas hay algunas espinas, además de que tendré que remojar el pescado en algo de leche para así poder quitarles el olor y suavizarlos un poco su carne, también creo que sería un buen acompañamiento alguna pasta con crema y algunos champiñones (hongos) con un poco de queso parmesano y de postre creo que hare un pudin de pan. -

Durante su recorrido hacia su casa logró ver una agencia nueva de motocicletas por lo que decidió detenerse a ver los diversos y recientes modelos que había en exhibición, llamándole mucho la atención en especial un modelo, por lo que tras observar que no había nadie cercas decidió enviar las compras en un círculo mágico a la cocina de la "casa" para así poder entrar en dicho lugar y ver mejor el modelo que le había llamado la atención, tras haber entrado y quedarse viendo las especificaciones de la motocicleta uno de los vendedores que miraba a Issei que estaba embobado con dicha motocicleta pensando que sólo (era un fisgón, no tenía dinero o algo por el estilo) por lo que simplemente decidió acercarse y ver que es lo que quería, sino para echarlo del lugar ya que podría molestar a los clientes.

\- Muy buenas tardes joven se le ofrece algo. - _pregunta uno de los Vendedores de la agencia._

\- De momento no, pero gracias solo estaba observando los diversos modelos de motocicletas que tienen, en especial esté, pero no se preocupe puede que un poco más tarde me decida qué hacer. - _responde Issei_

\- Entonces si no va a hacer nada en estos momentos le sugiero que se retire para que no incomode a los clientes que si vienen a comprar. - _dice el Vendedor_

Retirándose del lugar dejando a un Issei molesto por lo que tras lograr ver a otro vendedor que se encontraba en la dirección opuesta a la que se fue el vendedor anterior decidió ir con este.

\- Buenas tardes señor me gustaría comprar una motocicleta si no es de mucha importancia. - _Dice Issei_

\- Muy buenas tardes mi estimado joven, dígame desea que le muestre algunos de nuestros modelos en exhibición o usted ya tiene una idea de que es lo que quiere o ya se encuentra interesado en algún modelo en especial. _\- Pregunta el Vendedor 2_

-La verdad si tengo una motocicleta en mente - _Responde Issei_

-Muy bien joven y cual es en la que se encuentra interesado. - _Pregunta el vendedor 2_

\- Pues la que me intereso fue la Kawasaki J Three Wheeler. - _Responde Issei_

 **(N.A. Es complicado de describir, por lo que no la describiré será idéntico a las imágenes solamente cambiar los colores de esta, los cuales describiré más adelante)**

\- Valla ese es un excelente modelo joven, además es el más reciente que tenemos, nos acaba de llegar hace un par de semanas. - _Dice el vendedor 2_

\- Lo sé, es un gran modelo la verdad, pero me preguntaba si la motocicleta cuenta con algunas personificaciones. - _Pregunta Issei._

\- Claro que si joven, pero eso elevaría un poco el costo de dicha motocicleta, ya que al ser personalizada esta seria únicamente bajo pedido ya que con las que contamos son idénticas las unas de las otras y tomaría un tiempo el que le llegue su motocicleta personalizada. - _Responde el vendedor 2_

\- Por eso no se preocupe, por cierto… sabe si hacen entregas a domicilio. - _Dice de una manera un poco relajada para después realizarle dicha pregunta Issei._

\- Claro que sí, pero este también tendría un cargo por entrega. - _Responde el vendedor 2._

\- Ok, No tengo ningún problema. - _Dice Issei_

\- Muy bien joven si gusta vallamos a mi escritorio para hablarle acerca de las personificaciones que podemos ofrecerle y comenzar con los trámites y le explicarle acerca del plazo a pagos con los que cuenta. - _Dice el vendedor 2._

\- Pues no tenía en mente eso, yo solamente tenía en mente pagarlo de contado, ya que he tenido algunos trabajos y gracias a eso he podido ahorrar algo de dinero que me sobra. - _Responde Issei._

 **(N.A. Aquí especificar algo como que son los ahorros de los diversos contratos que ha estado haciendo y al casi no haber usado mucho ha guardado el resto del dinero.)**

Tiempo después y tras haber terminado el papeleo de la compra de la motocicleta, Issei se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida cuando a lo lejos el primer vendedor lo ve aun en la tienda he iba a reclamarle sobre que hacía en dicha tienda aun si no iba comprar nada, cuando es detenido por el segundo vendedor.

-Hey, mira realice una venta de una Kawasaki J Three Wheeler, más aparte la vendí completamente personalizada con todo lo que ofrecemos y un cambio de color, además de darme un bono extra según el por mi excelente trabajo y servicio amable. - _Dice el vendedor 2._

\- Ohh… me alegro por ti y dime, ¿quién fue el que la compró? - _Pregunta el vendedor 1_.

\- Aquel joven que va saliendo del local. - _Responde el vendedor 2_

Logrando que el primer vendedor enfocara su vista hacia las puertas y viera a Issei saliendo no sin antes voltearse y le diera un saludo de despedida al Vendedor 2, logrando que el Vendedor 1 se quedara hecho piedra ante ver el gran error que había cometido.

 **Mientras tanto en Grigori**

Cierto Caído y exlíder de estos se encontraba buscando algunos apuntes sobre unas Sacred Gear que estaba desarrollando hace tiempo cuando se topó con un archivo que no había visto desde hace un buen de tiempo.

-Valla, tenia tiempo que no veía este archivo hasta el punto de haberme olvidado de el jajajaja, y pensar que pensaba decirselo cuando fue nuestra primera reunión para realizar el tratado de paz jajajaja, bueno creo que ahora que lo he encontrado, le contare sobre esto ya que no tengo otra cosa por hacer y esos informes que estaba buscando pueden esperar un poco mas.

* * *

Como ultima aclaración aquí esta el motivo por el cual no me base en los "7 Pecados Capitales" como algunos comentaron:

 **Lujuria:** El ya de por si es un pervertido, por lo que darle un nuevo nivel para que se ande agazajando a todas las chicas de DxD y el resto que estaran en este Fic, puesto que seria mas un hentai.

 **Pereza:** No es de ese tipo, ademas si fuera por este pecado seria mas como Asmodeus.

 **Gula:** No encaja en el, ya que de momento su mayor ambición seria ser el rey del harem, ademas de que seria como cierto personaje del anime de Naruto.

 **Ira:** No es el tipo de personaje que resulte ser vengativo, ademas si se va por este pecado Issei se volvería un Fic de un Dark Issei.

 **Envidia:** Solamente afectaría si es que en algún punto de la historia antes del Ritual las chicas buscan nuevos chicos.

 **Avaricia:** No encaja en el, ademas de que seria como cierto personaje de cierta serie de un personaje cuadrado de color amarillo.

 **Soberbia:** Si fuera el caso de ser este pecado seria algo similar como con el descendiente de Lucifer.


End file.
